Secrets Of The Dead Men
by Lightening sparks
Summary: Valkyrie Cain is a Dark Angel, but will she be able to keep her secret at the dead men Reunion? Will trouble arise? Will new love blossom?Will all the secrets be uncovered? Will they all survive...? Or will they die laughing... (T)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Valkyrie Cain had told them she was going shopping, just a way to get some flight time. Valkyrie reached the cliff about 10 miles from The holiday house they had rented, where the Dead Men reunion was taking place. Valkyrie was about two meters away frown the cliff edge, she sprinted towards the cliff and launched herself into the air. In midair a pair of raven black wings sprouted and unfolded,they had a 2 meter wind span or more. The feathers were tipped with a midnight black, darker than the night sky. Each feather different from its neighbour, each one silky and soft. The wind rushed around her as she flapped her wings and soured through the evening sky, her arms spread out and her legs straight. Valkyrie giggled as she twirled and wrapped her wings around her slim body as she dive bombed into the ocean, the water welcoming her presence and the fish swimming away. Valkyrie swam up, gasping for air and she flew out of the ocean and at top speed through the sky in a circle, drying herself off. Once she was fairly dry Valkyrie flew away from the cliff, leaving it all behind. She soared across the light house and to the tiny island that was a speck in the distance when you looked from the town or hotel. Valkyrie landed on the rickety abandoned island lighthouse and looked over the railing at the tides, Valkyrie expertly lifted herself on top of the railing and balanced there before taking off and flying rings around the lighthouse. Valkyrie landed on top of the lighthouse and checked her watch, 7:15 pm, time to go Valkyrie thought and flew back to the cliff and gracefully landed on the cliff edge and tucked her wings away, you couldn't see any bulk of the wings under her black clothes because they 'melted' in. Valkyrie hailed a cab , still grinning from her short flight. Yep, this was one of the joys of being a angel, a dark angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Valkyrie dashed indoors and was greeted by very hungry Dead Men, all except for Skulduggery who of course was a skeleton and didn't eat or drink. trust Skulduggery to be awkward.

"Val!" Greeted Dexter Vex and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug "we were so hungry!"

"Yeah!" Erskine Ravel agreed "I was gonna eat Saracen!"

Saracen Rue shot Ravel a look "What? Eat Anton!"

"No!" Disagreed Anton Shudder "Eat Ghastly!"

Ghastly Bespoke scowled "Dexters a better meal"

"No! Personally I think that Skulduggery is the best to eat" Dexter grinned

"No, not me, I'm bones" Skulduggery protested

"Err... You could of just ordered a pizza" Valkyrie pointed out

The obvious realisation showed on the Dead Mens faces "Oh, I never thought of that" Skulduggery said

"You guys are dimwits, I'm gonna order a pizza" Valkyrie sighed

"Oi! Don't order a pizza" Saracen said

"Uh, why?" Valkyrie asked

"Because... I err... Know something" Saracen fumbled over his words

"About what, I god damn hungry, Saracen" Ghastly moaned

"... Nothing..." Saracen hung his head in shame

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and dug out her iPhone and ordered 3 margaritas 4 Hawaiian and 2 pepperoni pizzas "Val, you wanna do a who can hold your breath longer contest" Asked Dexter

Valkyrie' eyes narrowed "let's do this" She shoved the phone to Skulduggery who sighed and gave the address

"I'll time!" ravel said excitedly but everyone knew he didn't know how to use a stopwatch

(A few hours later)

Valkyrie and Dexter were splashing Ravel and Ghastly in a water fight, Dexter had betrayed Valkyrie and joined team daffodils, (Ravel and Ghastly) (ravels idea) Valkyrie had squealed and sent lightning at them but then Ghastly drenched her with a wave and she lay on the sand defeated.

Anton was busy reading while Saracen was attempting to ride a jet ski and failing, Valkyrie was taking pictures of Saracen while being defeated,Skulduggery of course was annoying everyone.

"OK, guys, I'm gonna go shower and change clothes" Valkyrie said and retreated back into the house, leaving her phone on a deck chair.


	3. Chapter 3

(10 mins later)

Dexter was about to lounge on a deck chair when he noticed Valkyrie's phone lying on it, Oh Crap that was close Dexter thought nearly squashed it her thought. "Guys I'm just gonna give Val her phone" Dexter called out, there were some yeahs and OKs

"Are you sure thats all your doing?" Asked Saracen and he wiggled his eyebrows

Dexter sighed and walked back to the house and up the stairs and to Valkyrie's room that was at the far end of the corridor, next to Saracen's and Anton's room. Valkyrie had got the most spacious room after threatening to electrocute anyone who challenged her, Dexter knocked on the door but there was no answer. Odd, thought Vex and opened the door a bit to see nothing from his angle but when he opened it fully, his face was a mask of shock. Valkyrie Cain kneeled on her bed facing a floaty black orb thing with black tendrils weaving around it, but that was not the strange thing. on her back was a pair or Raven black wings, they looked strong enough to whack someone with the force of a bulldozer. They were arched on he back and not spread to their full length, Val wasn't facing him. Dexter's mouth dropped open and he let out a wow that Valkyrie heard and twisted round, the orb disintegrating into feathers. Valkyrie's wings pop to their full length, not quite reaching the walls and the silky feathers sharpened into jagged spikes. Valkyrie instinctively sent shadows towards him and luckily they pierced his T-Shirt and Valkyrie's hand went to her mouth in shock.

"Dexter!" She cried and released the shadows

"Val?" Dexter tried to say but it came out in a short bark

"Dexter?" Valkyrie raced over to the wolf version of Dexter, a grey coat, whitening at the top and soothing brown eyes. Pricked ears, neat claws, sharp white teeth and a wagging tail. Dexter sheepishly turned back.

"Sorry, that half change kinda happens when I'm in shock" Dexter apologised

"Your a wolf..." Valkyrie shook her head in disbelief

"Actually I'm a werewolf, that's just something I can do" Dexter said

"You haven't told anyone" Valkyrie said

"Neither have you!" Dexter protested

"Yeah, uh... Please don't tell anyone!" Valkyrie pleaded

"On one condition" Dexter said

"What?" Valkyrie bit her lip

"Don't tell anyone about me" Dexter asked and they shook on it, doing their secret handshake, there was a science "so how long have you been a.. Angel?" Asked Dexter

"Since before I could walk" Valkyrie shrugged "you?"

"Bitten by a wolf as I kid" Dexter explained

"Ouchie, did it hurt?" Valkyrie asked

Dexter laughed "still got the scar"

Suddenly the door bursts open, revealing Saracen, Ravel and Skulduggery "oh err... hi" Skulduggery waved while Ravel and Saracen grin cheekily

"Morons" Valkyrie mutters and stomps out

"You guys are weird" Dexter Murmurs and troops out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Ravel looks behind him to check that the cost is clear, all OK. He runs forward like a galloping pony and hurls himself of the cliff and into the deep sea green waters below, the cold dose not stop him as he plummets into the oceans depths. The tiny fish scatter out of his way as his legs join and a silky skin washes over them. Sunset orange scales begin to form and his legs lengthen as the tip of his tail grows and bright orange spikes emerge up his back and his neck. A bronze chest plate appears on his chest strapped on by a burgundy leather. The chest plate sticks tight to his chest and reflects the sunlight. Gills form and Ravel breathes in a deep breath. He emerges from the depths with a crazy smile on his face, Erskine Ravel was a merman.

He swirls around fishes and races dolphins, splashes his shimmering tail and befriends crab. Ravel swam far out and watched the boats sail across sea-green water, keeping away from prying eyes though, Not wanting to be seen and endanger his kind. He raced to the light house and circled it until he was dizzy, Ravel loops the treasure from the long ago sunken ship around his neck and lets the golden rays of the sunset touch it and show its beauty. He slowly started to make his way back to the cliff, floating on his back with his tail shining in the sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyrie and Dexter made their way down to the cliff, this was the only place where they could talk about their... Supernatural others thought that Valkyrie was shopping and Dexter was at the Pub, Ravel was out somewhere so that was one less to worry about. They sat themselves down at the edge, Their feet dangling over and Valkyrie's wings sprouted out wards for a stretch. She said it was annoying having to keep them hidden all the time and Dexter agreed, sometimes he feels the urge to eat everything in his way and run across the high land and howl at the big, cheese like, full moon.

"So... How did you keep it hidden?" They both asked at the same time, Valkyrie blushed and Dexter gave a grin.

"you first" Dexter prompted

"Well, it was hard cause my folks were always around but every now and then I would just hot to the pier and do some high flying, Y'know through the clouds and stuff, I had to risk it or my wings would just pop out because they can't be cooped up all the time" Valkyrie explained

"Val? Where do your wings actually go?" Dexter asked

Valkyrie paused and thought about it for a moment "no idea" she finally said "now you, how did you keel it hidden?"

"I'd run in woods by myself a lot and turn into a wolf, not a werewolf though, that would be too dangerous " Dexter said "at full moon I'd lock myself in a room and lock the door, like a Vampire puts itself in a cage"

Valkyrie shuddered at the word 'Vampire' but shook it off, she was about to open her mouth to speak when there was a weirdly large splash from the sea "What was that?!" Valkyrie exclaimed

"what?"

"That splash!"

"Where?" Asked Dexter as another splash came and this time reached them

"there!"

"What the hell?"

"Some how i don't think that was a fish" Valkyrie said ,

"yeah something about it's size have it away!" Dexter pointed to the spikes that stuck out the water

"that looks dangerous"

"let's take it out" Dexter punched his fists together

"Kay" Valkyrie stood up and bent her knees to jump "hold on" she said

"what?" Dexter said

Valkyrie grabbed his hand and took to the sky, not noticing Dexters weight because when she was in the air she got extra strength "fire"

Dexter nodded "sure" his hands started to fizzle and he let out a ball of powerful yellow energy


	6. Chapter 6

Erskine Ravel ducks under water as he neared the cliff but let his spikes expose themselves to the warm sunlight, Ravel's tail swiftly moved Up and Down, up, down, up , down, argh...! A ball of fizzling energy broke through the surface and nearly hit Ravel who pinwheeled out the way and let out a noise that was half scream, half garble. He regained confidence and searched the ocean for his attacker but was caught by surprise as another ball of energy rained down, he barely dodged. Ravel found his gaze slowly turning up and could just make out a winged beast and a figure gripping to her hand throwing energy at him, weird he thought. Ravel was caught by surprise as a full pelt of energy balls fired at him. And he swam for cover but found none in the deep blue sea, he blindly pushed at the air thought the full pelt and saw the winged beast fall. Yes, now the other thing will fall-

the water parted to let a person fall through, they clawed at the water and their face searched wildly for the winged thing. finally their eyes met, Dexter Vex?


	7. Chapter 7

One second she was in the air, the next she was tumbling down towards the water, Dexter's hand left her grip and she lost sight of him as she painfully hit the water on her wings. Her head jerked against their frame and her arms flailed, the sea did not welcome her but she was forced through by gravity. Valkyrie was in shock of what happened as she kept on falling through eternal blueness, the colour darkened until it was almost black. fish hurried out of her way and a few bubbled left her mouth, her wings curved around her slightly and her hair floated upwards in strands. Valkyrie hit the ocean floor with a bump and her watery eyes searched for Dexter but she couldn't find him, she tried to swim up but her head was groggy from where she hit it and her wings, too heavy. Valkyrie lay there watching the water ripple as her lungs screamed for air and her cheeks let the last oxygen bubbles float aimlessly upwards her vision darkened and she tried to gulp air but just swallowed water. The last thing she was was the water parting for a human like thing with a shimmering orange tail and bright spikes on their back and neck , as the thing neared it's arms welcomed her and Valkyrie allowed herself to smiled as she embraced her death. Before Everything went black she saw one thing, the beast wore Ravel's face... Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Valkyrie Cain blinked open her eyes, escaping the darkness and wincing at the sun. She was alive,Valkyrie coughed and water gushed out her mouth like a fountain and landed on the flood beside her. She was aware of two things, one, Ravel was giving her CPR, he pumped on her chest and breathed air into her mouth and lungs and two, Dexter was calling her name and occasionally shaking her desperately.

"What happened?" Valkyrie croaked

"Dexter vex decided to go fishing! he throw energy balls at me" Ravel accused but Dexter interrupted

"and then Ravel carelessly knocked you out of the sky and refused to save you until I persuaded him to" Dexter countered

"I then willingly gave you CPR" Ravel said smugly before realising how weird it sounded

Valkyrie gave him an odd look before turning to Dexter "what happened to the thing?" Sh"e asked

"oh, yeah about that... i'm a merman" Ravel said sheepishly while Dexter sniggered

"You never told us" Dexter shakes his head "Shame,shame"

"Never told me you were a crazed wolf and a... Beautiful dark angel" Ravel accidentally says dreamily

Valkyrie gave him another odd look before, yet again turning to Dexter "whats the time?" She asked

"'bout..." Dexter looks at the sun "half 7" he hauls Valkyrie to her feet

"Aw God" Valkyrie face palms

"what?" Asks Ravel

"I meant to get food for the rest of them" Valkyrie explains

"they can order Pizza" shrugs Dexter


	9. Chapter 9

Valkyrie Cain and Ravel came in first, Dexter was going to come in a few minutes later. Instead of the sight she go last time, Valkyrie was greeted by the sweet smell of ham and pineapple pizza and grabbed 3 slices of any. She lounged on an armchair until she dozed off,when she awoke the Dead Men had left Pizza boxes thrown across the floor, stains smudging the furniture and Pizza toppings thrown over the floor. Valkyrie grumbled "can't they clean up, remind me never to sleep at meal times" she picked up a few boozes and threw them in the bin, Valkyrie made her way upstairs and walked into her bedroom. Closed the door and got changed into her PJs: worn stripy pink and grey shorts and and a black strappy crepe bralet, she jut a white dressing gown over the top as she padded over to Erskine's room. Valkyrie knocked on the door, opened it to see Ravel sitting on his bed cross leg playing candy crush on his phone.

"Err... hi just wanted to thank you for, Y'know saving my life" Valkyrie thanked

"it was nothing, just doing what was best" Ravel said with a grin

Valkyrie blushed slightly "and Ravel?" She said

"did you mean it when you said 'beautiful dark angel'" Valkyrie asked as she came towards him

the question caught him off guard "well, yeah... Yes, of course every word was true" Ravel answered "how can I lie about the beauty we both know you have"

Valkyrie blushed "that's..." She trailed off and Ravel put his phone away

"Val, you look cold" Ravel said "how about you come sit here next to me?" He offered

"sure" Valkyrie said

Ravel lay down on top of the bed sheets and Valkyrie closed the door and lay next to him, Ravel put an arm round her "I would never lie" "

"About what?" Valkyrie crinkled her brow in confusion

"you" he answered simply And planted a kiss on her cheek, Valkyrie could feel herself blush


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks to BethShadows for this Shudder idea **

...…

Dexter Vex swaggered threw the door way, Pizza was thrown of the floor and slices stuck to the ceiling. He was meant to of come a few minutes after Dexter and Valkyrie but had gone to the pub and stayed at the pub, he shrugged and staggered up the stairs, he could here a roaring sound that alerted his senses, it sounded like a fire. A really strong fire. Dexter crept towards the noise, it came from Shudders bedroom. He Burst through to see what was happening, Shudder stood there with great blue dragon wings and talons growing on his fingers. He breathed red and blue fire out his mouth that suddenly stopped when Dexter staggered through.

"Dexter" began Shudder

"your a dragon!" Cut in Dexter a little too loudly

"Shh! keep your voice down" Shudder warned

"your a dragon?" Dexter whispered

"yeah" Anton Shudder whispered back

"oh, then you should know that... I'm a werewolf" Dexter said

"what!?" Whispered/Shrieked Shudder

"so this wasn't a good time to tell you?" Dexter said

"A werewolf, there extinct" Shudder said

"last of my kind"

"cool"

"C'mon we need to tell Ravel" Dexter dragged Shudder out and down the corridor to Ravel's room

"Dexter!" Shudder stopped Dexter "you can't tell"

"yeah I can, Ravel and Val have supernatural talents too"

"Oh"

Dexter Burst in to find Ravel lying in the middle of the bed "hello friend" Ravel cheerily said


	11. Chapter 11

**this chapter contains Pairing Valkyrie and Ravel, I warned you **

**….….….….. **

Ravel had one hand on Valkyrie's waist and the other on her cheek, he kissed her lovingly as she put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. They were lying in the bed snogging until Valkyrie heard foot steps, she instantly broke off.

"What?" Ravel asked, alerted

"footsteps, hide" Valkyrie said simply as she scanned the room

"bathroom" Commanded Ravel,Valkyrie picked up her dressing gown and ran into the bath room and Locked the door behind her.

Dexter and and an still transformed Shudder burst in and Ravel shrieked until Dexter covered his mouth with his hand "shut up" scolded Dexter

Ravel Whimpered something but Dexters hand muffled the sound

Dexter reluctantly took his hand off and Ravel gasped "why didn't. You tell us?" He whimpered

"why didn't you tell me?" Shudder shot back

"I didn't know?" Whispered Ravel

Shudder sighed "where's Val?" He asked

"I'll go get her, she's sleeping" Dexter sighed

"I'll go get her" a Ravel said loudly

"Ravel!" Both Dexter and Shudder said

Ravel whimpered "sorry"

"I'm getting Val" Dexter said and walked out the room


	12. Chapter 12

**maybe some Dextyrie (VALKYRIE AND DEXTER) **

**...…..…...… **

As soon as Valkyrie heard Ravel say "I'll go get her" ridiculously loud Valkyrie knew she had to move, Valkyrie slipped her dressing gown on top and slid open the window. The cold breeze hit her and she shivered slightly as she squeezed her wings threw and jumped, Valkyrie fluttered her wings up round the house and into her bedroom at the end, nearly crashing into a tree. She jumped onto the sill and sat on it just in time for Dexter to come on.

"Oh, hey Val" he said

"hey Dexter" she said without turning

"Anton's a dragon"

"what?" Valkyrie turned and raised an eyebrow

"yeah, shocking"

"an actual dragon?"

"Yeah"

"can I ride him when he's in dragon form?"

"I dunno" Dexter sat next to her "you'll have to ask Shudder about that" they looked into each other eyes

"I will" Valkyrie murmured and they kissed as the moonlight shone down on them magically and the breeze played with her hair and rustled leaves while birds flew through the midnight sky and the stars glowed innocently while the night sky watched them. "your a great kisser" Valkyrie said

"thanks" He got no answer because Valkyrie was kissing him and she had one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder while her put one round her waist and another on her cheek as they kissed in the moonlight. "We better go soon"

"yeah"

"they'll be waiting"

"uh huh" But neither of them moved until finally Dexter. Broke off

"c'mon" he said and pulled her up.


	13. Chapter 13

Dexter and Valkyrie burst into the room, smiles were on their faces and Dexter's hand was enclosed around Valkyrie's, she didn't mind and that annoyed Ravel. Him and Valkyrue had... Kissed before and the smile she wore was one that meant 'i just kissed that guy', and by that guy she meant Dexter. Surely Valkyrie wouldn't of kissed Dexter! He and her had... Ravel sighed, he finally decided that Dexter Vex charmed her.

"Ravel?" Anton called for the seventh time

"Yeah!" Ravel said too loudly and he received glare "sorry" he mumbled

"so you all have Supernatural talents. Anton confirmed

"yes, Valkyrie's a dark angel, Dexter, a werewolf-" Ravel began but Anton interrupted him

"Werewolves are extinct" Shudder said

"Dexter' step last" Valkyrie said

Dexter turned into a wolf before turning back "Ravel's a merman and you are a... dragon?"

"Yes" Shudder said

"Shudder?" Valkyrie asked

"yes" he sighed, knowing what the question was

"can you turn fully into a dragon?" She asked

"Yes, but i prefer turning into a Cemi-Dragon" Shudder sighed "less attention"

"can you turn into a dragon so I can ride you?" Valkyrie asked sheepishly and Ravel,Shudder and Dexter facepalmed

"no" he said and walked off , Dexter followed and Valkyrie sulked out leaving Ravel alone, Ravel shut the door quietly and got out his phone and opened SkyGo, he pressed on sponge bob square pants and grinned in joy as the theme tune rang out.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge bob square Pants!" Ravel sang as Valkyrie burst through

"uh... I forgot my phone" she grabbed the peach coloured phone and ran out, Ravel sighed and went to sleep


	14. Chapter 14

Valkyrie Cain had learnt her lesson, in other words she'd been scarred for life. Valkyrie had known that Skulduggery had a big ego, I mean who didn't? But she did t think that that big ego also had made him a little vain...

...

Valkyrie gone to look for Skulduggery,today she decided that she was going to dunk one of his hats in the pool or tell Ravel to use it for cooking (it had happened before), so she waltzed into his room but found herself frozen in... Shock, maybe? What she saw was weird, about 60 Skulduggery's all dressed in different suits, one was wearing a creepy clown costume and make up which was... Creepy. They all were cramming around the mirror, Skulduggery at the front posing but he stopped when he saw her and him and his doubles stared at her (the clown one did it especially creepy) before taking positions across the room and twirling round and suddenly their clothes changed into tuxedos and they each had a cane (the clown one had a bat) then they all leant on the canes and music started playing, it was 'I'm singing in the rain' and they all started dancing. Valkyrie stood in the door way with her mouth wide open, then they twirled again into pirate costumes and started dancing to 'Yo Ho Yo Ho a pirates life for me' but this just freaked Valkyrie out even more, I didn't help when one of them twirled and wore a brides des while the rest wore tuxedos. The tuxedo wearing skeletons all went to one of the two sides of the room and the one in the middle did a dancing and singing solo (very rubbish and screechy singing and horrific dancing), that was when she started screaming.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Valkyrie screamed and Skulduggery who had a bewildered look on his face just stared, i truth he thought he had a great opera vioce, he'd even auditioned fore BGT (Britains Got Talent) and Xfactor. Valkyrie had ended up as the only one who had not ran out with their ears bleeding and they only one who was clapping (She'd worn earmuffs). Skulduggery had been banned from both places because of his opera version of 'Sponge Bob Square Pants' and the 'Telly Tubbies' theme tune both them had shed blood. Infact Skulduggery had probably been banned from London, but this did not bring Skulduggery ego down (something Valkyrie had hoped it would do) instead his ego grew. After singing opera in the car to 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger', in other words a car ride from hell for Valkyrie. Skulduggery had continued to practice his opera in a sound proof room with his one fan Ravel who had bought sixteen albums, Skulduggery hits were 'Valkyrie's standing in the rain' 'I'm dreaming of a skull Christmas' and 'somewhere over the rainbow people will appreciate my opera' anyway back to the story. Finally Skulduggery started screaming at Valkyrie screaming and Valkyrie was screaming at Skulduggery's dress.

"There's more of you?" Valkyrie wined

"Yes, more of my brilliant opera voice!" Skulduggery said triumphantly

"noooooooooooo!" Valkyrie shrieked

"Yeessssssssssssssss!" Skulduggery hollered

"wait, had did you clone?"

"With my magic powers!"

"Noooooo!"

"Yessssssss!"

"You have cloning powers?"

"Yeesssssss!"

"nooooo"

"yes"

"this is like a horror movie!"

"And your the horror!" skulduggery insulted

"Oi! Have you heard your self?" Valkyrie insulted back

"yes, I sound" Skulduggery said "wonder-full" he said high pitched

"I'll take that as a no then"

"I could beat you in a sing off anytime"

"As if!"

"Yeah"

"no"

"yeah"

"nope"

"yepididodah"

"wait, what?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"What"

"Argh!" Valkyrie Said "before"

"what"

"Before"

"what?"

"before that and that"

"what"

"ahhhhhh" Valkyrie screamed in frustration and took a picture of Skulduggery on her phone "ha" she ran out followed by Skulduggery

"Noooo!" He roared and bolted out


	16. Chapter 16

Dexter Vex knew today was the day, tonight it was the full moon. He'd told the others in their little Supernatural club and they were going to help,a They had taken a cage down to the forest and put Dexter in it with pizza. He waited until the twinkling stars shone in the sky and the round yellow moon cursed him, Dexter felt a sharp pain in his back. It was starting.

...….….…

Dexter grabbed his skull as it changed shape and he banged it against the cage bars, his muscles stretched and shrunk until they were perfect. His body convulsed in pain as he arched his back screamed an animal-like howl, the bones bent and straightened and he staggered and in agony. Black Hairs grew on him and pointed ears morphed from his human ones, claws grew on his human like back feet while sharp teeth broke through his gums and elongated until they were nearly hanging out of his mouth, sharp points sharpened onto his teeth and a black nose sniffed. A black ragged tail sprouted out of him and he fell onto all fours, a slobbery grey tongue licked the cage's metal bars. He got up with his back slouched and his stomached rumbling for meat, his tail slowly wagging and piercing red eyes longing for red, hot, sticky, fresh, blood... Magic blood, old blood... Dexter sniffed, mmmm... Ancient Blood.

Dexter slammed his body against the cage wall again and again and again until he'd dented it, he hooked his teeth onto the dent and pulled... The cage wall snapped from the otters and Dexter crunched the metal in his mouth and digested it. Dexter stepped out of the cage and picked it up and scrunched it into a ball in his hands, he looked up and found the moon and howled. He was gonna find Valkyrie Cain, he was gonna eat her... Mmm...


	17. Chapter 17

Valkyrie Cain ran through the forest, she checked behind her, yes, Werewolf Dexter was gaining, rapidly. He was using his powerful back leafs to propel himself forward in leaps and bounds,his glowing red eyes allowed him to see in the dark. Valkyrie ran on furiously, she dodged tall, bushy trees and jumped over jagged, spiky branches. But _still_ Dexter gained, Valkyrie pushed at the air and Dexter hit a tree but instantly got up and pushed off from the tree, gaining more ground. Valkyrie clicked her fingers and threw a flame at Dexter, he side stepped and growled, jumping onto four paws and speeding onwards. Valkyrie jumped over another branch but her foot snagged onto something and she fell to the ground, Valkyrie backed away and into a tree. She cowered on the floor as the werewolf launched its self at her, Valkyrie threw jagged shadows but they only pricked the werewolf. Black shiny blood showed but caused no serious damage, Valkyrie kicked her legs out and Dexter hit them smack bang in the middle of his chest and he yelped as he hit a tree. Valkyrie scrambled to her feet and sprinted, the werewolf bolting after her. Valkyrie searched for help and looked up at the canopy of foliage, there wasn't enough space to fly. The leaves would whip her face and the branches could hurt but, not as much as that werewolf would... Valkyrie sped up and got ready to jump in 3,2,1... Valkyrie's wings sprouted and she left the ground until a claw brought her back down, _thump_, she hit her chin on the floor and her brain rocked. Dexter growled and she twisted round to look at the werewolf, slobber dripped onto her unzipped jacket and she tried to frantically zip it up but the werewolf that was now looming over he batted her hands away and snarled. It's eyes darkening as it opened it's mouth and racked it's claw a across her face, three gashes split open and hot sticky blood flowed at and the werewolf's grey and dry tongue lapped it up like water while Valkyrie's face crinkled in disgust. The werewolf raised its paws again to rip flesh again when Valkyrie realised something, the werewolf wanted her because she had Ancient's blood, because she was a decedent of the ancients. Valkyrie looked away and closed her eyes, readying for impact when suddenly a velvet Irish voice sounded.

"Oh, Dexter" Skulduggery said and he loaded his revolver "you really want a bullet to the brain don't you?" Dexter twisted and growled, He slowly trotted towards Skulduggery with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and slobber dripping. The werewolf wanted Skulduggery's bones. To the werewolf Skulduggery was a walking bag of bones... Which really was what he was. "Be brave Valkyrie" Skulduggery said and nodded towards the forest. Valkyrie slowly stumbled to her feet and nodded back to Skulduggery, the werewolf twisted round and blinked. Valkyrie ran, well aware of the gun shots behind her. She sprinted, trying to get out of this damned forest. There was a roar from behind and Valkyrie looked back just in time to see the werewolf far behind, she didn't know what happened to Skulduggery. Suddenly Skulduggery appeared in front of her and she twisted to avoid him, _what?_ Valkyrie thought and gave Skulduggery a questioning glance but he just tipped his hat. Clones! Valkyrie screamed in her head, he was using his clones. Another cry of pain from behind but she kept going, she tripped over a branch and her ankle sent white hit pain threw her leg but she kept on going, Valkyrie looked behind for a second to see the werewolf again she looked back and saw a big, thick tree. A cry escaped her lips as she tried to stop but ran straight into it and staggered back, the world spinning and then she hit the floor. Valkyrie tried to crawl but All she could see was the blood leaking from the cut she had got and her head throbbing and her ankle crying in agony. She collapsed to the floor as everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

Saracen Rue knew things, that's how he knew that Dexter Vex was a werewolf and was trying to eat Valkyrie. His powers were much stronger than the others thought, only Ghastly knew his full extent and only he knew about Ghastly's secret. Ghastly was a healer. Saracen had discovered when he'd been injured in the war. He had been lying on the earth looking up at the dusty sky when through the smoke Ghastly emerged, Saracen had serious injuries, his arm had been broken and he was rapidly loosing blood from his head, his ankle was twisted wrong and his leg was severely burnt, Ghastly had tried support him but failed every time because his own injuries were too bad , Ghastly tried calling for help until his throat was red raw. Then ghastly lent over him and put one hand on Saracen's head, Saracen had protested but Ghastly ignored him. Suddenly Saracen felt a warmth wash over him and his injuries were gone and so were Ghastly's. And that was when they told each other, what they could really do. Saracen sensed that Valkyrie was hurt, she was bleeding from her head and back from Dexter the werewolf. Saracen also knew about the others too, he bounded downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Ghastly!" He exclaimed

"What?" Groaned Ghastly and put the chopping knife down

"It's Val, she is hurt"

"what? How? Who?"

"Dexter, the werewolf" was all Saracen needed to say

"Where is she?" Ghastly strode towards him

"forest"

"OK, let's go" Ghastly picked up the chopping knife and shrugged "protection" and ran out to the forest

Saracen looked at the boat knife and gingerly picked it up "I'm nit gonna need it but..." Saracen shifted his grip on the knife and followed Ghastly out


	19. Chapter 19

Valkyrie's eyes snapped open to see Ghastly resting her head in his lap and touching her head, Saracen was shifting from foot to foot nervously. They were behind the tree she'd ran into.

"What?" Valkyrie batted Ghastly's hands away

"Val, Take it easy" Ghastly calmed

"I was injured... Why aren't i Injured?" Valkyrie felt her face for cuts but only found dried blood

"well..." Saracen said

"I'm not injured" Valkyrie said, Saracen looked over at Ghastly and Ghastly nodded

"Ghastly healed you" Saracen finally said

"What?" Valkyrie stood up and she stumbled so Ghastly steadied her once he stood

"I healed you" Ghastly repeated

"But you elemental" Valkyrie said

"your Elemental but your an Angel" Saracen pointed out

"How do you know about that?" Valkyrie asked

"Saracen knows things, he knows a lot of things" Ghastly said

"OK..." Valkyrie paused "where is the werewolf?" She asked carefully

Ghastly opened his mouth to answer but a howl cut him off and their heads snapped to the werewolf that was a meter into the clearing that they were at the side of "over there" Saracens said I helpfully and they glared


	20. Chapter 20

Skulduggery groaned and sat up, he was slouched by a tree with his suit ripped and his Revolver out of bullets. Skulduggery picked up his hat which was by his fallen off left humerus bone "great" he muttered. using his right hand he placed his hat on his skull and slotted his humerus (upper arm) back in along with his radius and ulna (lower arm). Skulduggery stood up and heard running footsteps and the 'sponge bob square pants theme tune' "great, It's fishy" Skulduggery moaned, Ravel broke through the trees with a police car light on top of his head with the 'Sponge Bob Square Pants' playing instead of a siren. Anton Shudder emerged just after with his wings spread. "Oh and drago has come along too" Skulduggery groaned.

"We've come to you rescue!" Ravel grinned

"do you know who you sound like now?" Skulduggery asked

"Who?" Asked Ravel eagerly "Your rescuer?"

"No, don't be silly Erskine! You sound like Scapegrace" Skulduggery clicked his neck, Ravel gasped and folded his arms and turned to Shudder

"I don't want to rescue him" Erskine said stubbornly

"I wonder, if I punch you will you do that twirly thing Scapegrace does" Skulduggery mocked

Ravel pouted "I'm going home" he proclaimed but Shudder pulled him back

"Ghastly and Saracen are gone" Shudder said

"Gone?" Skulduggery said

"Yes, one minute they were there the next there gone" Anton explained but Skulduggery wore a look of doubt so Shudder added "well at least thats what he says" Anton jerked his thumb back at Ravel who was doing ballerina twirls

"OK, I think they used the door" Skulduggery said and Shudder nodded

"Only Fletcher can teleport" Shudder added

"Unless!" Ravel said

"Nobody cares Erskine" Shudder said while Skulduggery said "shut up Ravel" suddenly they heard a howl

"Valkyrie!" roared Skulduggery and he ran towards it followed by Shudder

"cheese!" Beamed Ravel and sprinted after them


	21. Chapter 21

Skulduggery plesant, Anton Shudder and Erskine a Ravel raced through the forest. Trampling over branches and darting round trees, the trio finally reached the clearing. Ghastly, Saracen and Valkyrie were standing there ground in front of the werewolf who was prowling around, the trio skidded to a halt. Skulduggery looked up into the sky, the night was ending and it was nearly dawn. Dexter was hunched over more and his teeth had sharpened, he was having a final burst before dawn.

"Dexter" Skulduggery said carefully and the wolf's head darted towards him, examining him carefully with demon like eyes. Ravel turned off his 'sponge bob square ants' theme tune and backed away, the werewolf Backed to the back of the clearing and crouched with it's back legs ready to push at anytime. The werewolf saw the knives glint in the becoming dawn light, Dexter snarled and pushed, leaping towards Valkyrie who was dragged out of the way by Ghastly. Dexter swiped with its claws, catching Erskine on the cheek. Dexter leapt onto Skulduggery and through him across the clearing and into foliage, the werewolf was circled by the Dead Men. Skulduggery floated out of the tree and took his place by Valkyrie, Dexter lunged at Valkyrie but Ghastly leapt into the way and went down with a cry. Skulduggery threw two fireballs at Dexter who snarled and racked his claws across Ghastly chest, drawing blood and creating vicious wounds. Saracen swiped his knife and Dexter turned on him and Ghastly stood up, Valkyrie drove shadows at the werewolf and Ravel launched fireballs. Dexter lunged at Valkyrie and tore at her flesh, she cried out as Skulduggery pushed at the air and Dexter was rolled off , but he just dragged her away as Shudder turned into a Cemi-dragon and clawed his talons at Dexter, Ghastly put a hand to Ravel's cheek and Saracen's head and healed them. Valkyrie cried out as Dexter yanked her ankle the wrong way and it snapped but luckily Shudder the Cemi-dragon lifted him off and chucked him into a tree. Ravel and Skulduggery hauled her up as a growl came from the trees, Dexter was about to launch himself at Valkyrie when suddenly his body went into a spasm, Dexter's skull changed shape and his tail shrunk back. Muscle tore and rebuilt to a different frame, his eyes reverted back to their original colour and his pricked ears moved down and reshaped. Soon Dexter was back with a shredded T-shirts and ripped jeans, he was gasping on the floor with several wounds that weren't noticeable when he was in werewolf form. His body shook slightly and his breaths were ragged and pained, Ravel and Saracen approached him carefully and hauled him up and half supported him half dragged him back to the house. Skulduggery carried an unconscious Valkyrie and Ghastly helped a weak Anton, they slowly made it back yo the house by about 8 and Ghastly healed them.


	22. Chapter 22

Valkyrie fingered the place were Dexter the werewolf had cut her, all gone. ghastly did work magic, he was better than kenspeckle grouse. she moved her ankle, all fine, not even an ache. Valkyrie smiled up at Ghastly. "Thanks" she said

"it's nothing, would've been worse without your protective clothes" Ghastly shrugged

"you save my life on a daily basis you know?" Valkyrie grinned and carefully got to her feet

"careful!" Ghastly warned "You've broken that ankle twice in 24 hours, the healing process takes longer"

"I'm fine, really" Valkyrie stumbled out into the lounge while Ghastly shook his head disapprovingly "just like Kenspeckle " Valkyrie murmured

"I heard that" Ghastly said and Valkyrie laughed as she sat her self down on a comfy sofa and propped her feet up on the coffee table

"I just cleaned that" Skulduggery said as he sat next to her

"Yeah, totally" Valkyrie rolled her eyes and flicked through her magazine, if Skulduggery had a choice of cleaning he would defiantly not clean. It was more likely Aton or Ghastly, they actually bothered.

"OK, I didn't but still" Skulduggery folded his arms

"I'm injured, I have exceptions" Valkyrie beamed

"I'm injured" Skulduggery complained

"how?" Valkyrie said from over the top of her magazine

"I'm a skeleton" Skulduggery propped his feet up and Valkyrie rolled her eyes

"Skulduggery! feet down" Commands Shudder

"But I'm injured, I'm a skeleton" Protests Skulduggery

"Skulduggery, you always have been a skeleton and you always will be" Calls Ghastly from the kitchen

"I have no skin!" Skulduggery continues

"Skeletons don't have skin" Dexter say as a bounds down the stairs

"precisely" Skulduggery says smugly

"they also have no brains" Valkyrie says from behind her magazine and Dexter and her do their secret handshake

"But-but-but... Your mean" Skulduggery takes his feet down and sulks

"It's so sad to see a skeleton sulk, since you have no face" Saracen comments

"I'm not sulking" Skulduggery says

"yeah, you are! Even I can see that and I'm an Idiot" Ravel pipes up happily

There are murmurs of agreement "Ravel is defiantly an Idiot" Saracen claims

"I agree, he still watches 'sponge bob square pants'" Dexter agrees

"does he?" Ghastly gasps

"yep, that's how he knows the tune off by heart" Valkyrie tells them

"Ravel gets scared watching 'The Muppets most wanted'" Anton says solemnly

"that frog is really scary" Ravel says

"He hid behind the sofa" Dexter says and they all laugh

"seriously guys, i still have bad dreams!" ravel insists

"And he sleeps with his stuffed dolphin, mr Cuddles" Skulduggery says

"A mr, is it?" Saracen arches an eyebrow

"and a night light" Ghastly reminds them

"a Thomas the tank engine night light?" Valkyrie asks

"yep" Dexter confirms "he also has all the others Thomas, Percy and who else?"

"Gordon, Edward, Toby, Henry,James, cranky..." ravel trailed off when he realised the others were laughing "what?"

"You know all the names?" Saracen says

"yeah it's an adult program" Ravel says and the others start laughing

"are they your best friends?" Skulduggery's asks

"well, there my heros" Ravel says uncertainly

"let me guess, post man pat is an old friend from high school!?" Dexter grins

"no..." Ravel's face crumples "are you teasing me?"

"No! Never!" Dexter grins

Ravel's bottom lip trembles "but-but-but your my" he sniffs "friends"

"as well as Thomas and Percy?" Skulduggery asks

"but..." Ravel wails and runs up stairs

"it's OK Ravel, Sponge Bob will comfort you" Saracen calls


	23. Chapter 23

The Thomas the tank engine night light had a smiling picture of the cheeky blue tank engine himself, it projected little trains all over the room, his sponge bob square pants sticker book was neatly put in a box filled with them, all full with stickers and images. The stuffed Dolphin lay in Erskine Ravel's lap as he bowed his head and let tears drip down his face, how could his friends mock him like that? It was so... Mean. Erskine shook his head, his friends were his friends, they would never mean to upset him like that. Ravel wiped away at his tears and tucked Mr Dolphin under his arm, he proceeded down the stairs until he heard Skulduggery's annoying voice say.

"Erskine Ravel likes to wear a tutu and ride on his good pal Thomas"

"the smug little steam engine, Choo! Choo!" Dexter almost squealed in delight

"and don't forget his 'partner' Mr Dolphin" Saracen mocked

Ravel stopped in his decent maybe he shouldn't go back down... Well, maybe he should its not like there laughing at him or anything.

"Hey everyone! Laugh at Ravel" Skulduggery shouted and laughter chorused around the house

What? Seriously Skulduggery? Ravel thought, that Skeleton sure is annoying. Is he a mind reader or something? How did he know.

"I bet Ravel's wondering how I know what he's thinking!' Skulduggery yelled

OK, that's just plain weird, how the hell does he know? Ravel wonders. Maybe he's sucking out my brain! Ravel ran to his bed and jumped onto it, closing his eyes and holding his head. Trying to fish something out of his chest of draws, ah ha! Erskine placed the weird shaped metal helmet and made humming noises. Ravel calmed down and removed the object, it's highly unlikely he's sucking out my brain...

"he doesn't even know that I'm sucking out his brain!" Skulduggery hollered

"and eating it" Saracen said

"wait! What?" Dexter's voice said "Skulduggery can't eat, duh!"

"Oh" Saracen realised

"Your as dumb as Ravel" laughed Ghastly and the others joined in

Ravel clenched his fists, that was the last straw. He ripped piece of paper out of his 'lil kiddies scrap book' and took it to his desk and wrote in messy writing: 'Erskine Ravel's not dumb plan' in coloured pens, he then wrote:'by Erskine Ravel' at the bottom. ravel grinned and began his master mind plan.


	24. Chapter 24

Ravel hadn't been seen since 'The incident' that happened a few hours ago, that worried Valkyrie. maybe they had gone too far, Valkyrie circled around the house until she was dizzy. But she didn't care, soon she was so dizzy she was going to faint. Valkyrie dizzily landed on the roof and put her aching head in her hands, a few minutes later she felt a presence beside her. Valkyrie turned her head to the side and saw Anton Shudder in Cemi-Dragon form.

"Ravel's disappearance bothering you?" Anton asks

"Yeah, maybe we went too far" Valkyrie answers

"this has happened before"

"when"

"We tricked Ravel into thinking that guys wore tutus" a hint of a smile appeared on Anton's lips before disappearing "you should of seen the looks he got from people, one old lady even hit him with her hand bag"

"was it funny?"

"Hilarious" Anton said with a smile in his voice

There was a pleasant pause, Valkyrie's rave conversations with Anton were short but pleasant "so do you wanna have a race?"

"Yes, where to"

"um... The cliff?"

"No, the public might see us, who about to the end of the forest?"

"Sure, you count"

"OK" Anton helped her us and they went to the edge of the roof "3" Announced Anton while Valkyrie bent her legs, ready to jump "2" Valkyrie's wings sprouted "1!" She took off as quick as lightning, Anton at her side as they soared across trees. Valkyrie tucked her wings around her and she sped like a bullet towards the end but getting lower every second, Anton flapped his powerful wings in big strokes. Valkyrie neared the tree, 321... She lengthened her wings out and is buffeted up,towards Anton, she grinned and flapped her wings, she could see the end of the forest. Valkyrie knew that it would be a tie if she didn't act NOW! So the tucked her wings around her and sped down,getting closer and closer and... Suddenly Anton leapt past her and she looked to her right to see what was happening, everything seemed to be in slow,motion, she looked back forward and saw the forest, trees, woods... She smacked into them, fell into a tree and bounced off and fell and bounced and hit the floor with a crunch on her wings. Valkyrie groaned.

"OK, Anton, you won" she says miserably


	25. Chapter 25

Everything was in place, Erskine Ravel's plan was go! And all he had to do was watch from the window, here is what happened.

Skulduggery's hat was going to be taken, Skulduggery would presume that Valkyrie did it and go find her. Valkyrie denied that she took it so Skulduggery would come up to Ravel with Valkyrie, Ravel would say he saw Dexter and Saracen take it, he would also say that they would be in the kitchen. (Ravel made them think that Valkyrie had made popcorn and chicken) then those two would say that on the way to the kitchen they saw it in Ghastly's bag, Ghastly was in the living room (Ravel had out the hat in Ghastly's bag) they would go ask Ghastly but ghastly would say that he gave it to Anton so Anton could give it back to Skulduggery, Anton would be by the pool and when they went Ravel would trigger **there** supernatural powers.

Erskine ravel was very proud of this plan

**Sorry for the bad chapter, next one will be better,**

**lightening sparks**


	26. Chapter 26

Valkyrie groaned as yet another person tagged along on Skulduggery's quest for his stupid hat, Ghastly groaned too because he would rather be making clothes than helping Skulduggery find one of his 304 hats. They trooped out to the pool to find Anton who was happily lounging on a deck chair in the sun reading a book, Skulduggery stomped over and took the book.

"Skulduggery will you ever stop being annoying?" Anton said without much annoyance in his voice

"hat" Skulduggery ordered

"Hat?"

"Yes, hat"

"what do you mean Skulduggery?"

"i. Want. My. Hat" Skulduggery said "hat"

"Your hat?" Anton paused "oh, here" Anton passed the hat

"finally? Skulduggery placed it on his head and suddenly about 60 other Skulduggerys appeared "I missed you hat" the all chorused

"Uh, Skull, you are aware that you just cloned your self?" Valkyrie asked

"what? I haven't-" Skulduggery cut himself off "oh, I have, I second..." Skulduggery was silent "there not going"

"Skull don't be annoying" Dexter groaned

"No, they won't, I can't make them" Skulduggery insisted

"That's like me saying I can't get rid of my win-" Valkyrie cut her self off "OK, my wings won't go"

Dexter tried to say "I'm stuck as a wolf" but it came out as a mixture of barks and wines

"What do you mean you can't-" Ghastly began but his hands started glowing white like diamonds "what?"

"Argh! I know too much, too much!" Saracen screamed

"why the hell is there a fire breathing dragon?" Valkyrie squealed

"I think thats shudder" Ghastly said and they looked at the giant green and red dragon with a magnificent swooping tail and roaring flames blowing out its mouth

"I need to ride the dragon" Valkyrie grinned manically and ran towards Shudder but was held back by 7 Skulduggery's

"see! I do come handy at times like this!" Skulduggery said smugly

"dragon..." Valkyrie murmured

Ravel waltzed out the house with a grin on his face "who's laughing now?" He screeched and turned into a merman "great" he muttered as everyone laughed


	27. Chapter 27

An army plane flew over Ireland which was having quite nice whether for a usaualy rainy place, the pilot soared out the way of the clouds and brought the jet down. Far enough so you could see biuldings, they were parchuting soldiers out. The Pilots's walkie talkie crackled to life.

"Pilot" the soldier said

"Go ahead" the Pilot

""There is unusual amounts of fire down there" the soldier said

the pilot squinted and saw a huge roar of flames coming from a giant mansion "its a fire"

"what are the coordinates?"

"I'll tell the fire brigade"

"but it's not a house fire"

"what is it"

"a supernatural"

"another?" the pilots eyebrows raised in astonishment and he fumbled with his walkie talkie "clear. He spluttered

"clear"

the pilot pressed a few buttons and his walkie talkie came alive again "sir" he said

"go ahead" the captain answered

"super naturals, right below" pilot answered

"OK, abandon mission and open fire,now!"

"Clear"

"clear"

the pilot pressed his finger on the red button and all hell broke lose...


	28. Chapter 28

All Hell Broke Loose

Bullets rained down on them and Skulduggery pulled her under a table, she looked up and saw a blue jet with the word **SUPERNATURAL **printed into it in big white lettering. She covered her hands over her head and crouched down, a few bullets landed near her and she flinched away. Skulduggery tugged her towards the house, she nodded and ran towards the house, when she was nearly there a bullet hit her hand and she cried out but kept on going. Valkyrie hissed in pain as she came through the door, Ghastly stroked the wound and all pain dissapered.

"Whats happening?" Valkyrie asked

"the **SUPERNATURAL HUNTERS** have found us" Skulduggery said

"they hunt supers" Saracen said

"don't care about bloody normle mages" Dexter added

"How?" Valkyrie asked

"well" Ghastly turned to Ravel "somebody did give away are location"

"You learnt your lesson" Ravel said weakly

"that is the stupidest thing you've ever done" Ghastly hissed

"you could of killed us all" Shudder added

"But I didn't" Erskine said

"So what do we do now?" Valkyrie asked

"we run" Skulduggery said after straightening his tie


	29. Chapter 29

They had voted had to be the distraction,it was either gonna be Skulduggery, because God, was he annoying or Ravel because they wouldn't of been in this situation if he hadn't been an idiot again. In the end the decided Ravel, Ravel wheeled out giant speakers and plugged in his iPod and played 'spongebob square pants' on full volume. Ravel for some resonan wore a hula skirt and coconut bra over the top of his shirt, Valkyrie watched the scene from inside. Ravel screaming 'sponge bob square pants' while doing terrible hula dancing, the people in the planes and helicopters probally thinking 'what a loony', Valkyrie snorted, she didn't blame them.

"Why did you make him wear that hula skirt?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery

"oh, he wore that by choice" Skulduggery answered

Valkyrie was silent for a few seconds "that is totally normal"

"just a day in the life" Skulduggery grunted before signalling to move out

The dead men crept out the back, following Skulduggery into the woods. It was all going smoothly until Saracen tripped over then Dexter tripped over Saracen and landed on Ghastly who pushed Anton who tripped Valkyrie who thumped into Skulduggery who said "Valkyrie now is not the time for a hug" then Ravel heard this and said "hugs!?" And ran away causing the helicopters to follow him to where the rest of the dead men were creeping across. They froze.

"Err... Skull? What do we do now?" Valkyrie asked as she stared at the Helicopters

"my dear Valkyrie" he said "we run!" And Skulduggery took off into the woods, followed by the rest of the Dead Men and Ravel her was pulling up his hula skirt.


	30. Chapter 30

Valkyrie was enveloped into the trees, she could here Ravel's cries behind her as 3 SuperNatural soldiers grabbed his arms and one got handcuffs and his gun. "No! Not my coconuts" Ravel cried and Valkyrie rolled her eyes, she sprinted, she jumped logs and dodged trees, ducked under tree branches. Valkyrie glimpsed Ghastly through the trees but he too was soon gone, Valkyrie caught up to Dexter.

"Every man for himself Val" Panted Dexter

"I'm not a man" gasped Valkyrie as she heard running feet behind her and sped on to her right she saw a tranquilliser hit Saracen and he hit the floor. She could here the feet getting closer and she could tell Dexter could have gone wolf but he was holding back for her "Dexter, go wolf" she said

"no, that would mean leaving you" Dexter said

"it's better if only one gets captured" Valkyrie shrugged

"I won't let you be caught" Dexter insisted

"Dexter, i never said who would be caught" she pushed him to his hands and knees so he had no choice but to turn wolf, he instantly sped on, looking back at her before disappearing into the undergrowth. The feet were nearly on her heels and Valkyrie sprinted on ward as she heard a thump of another Dead Man falling. Valkyrie suddenly skidded to a halt the men were taken by surprise and Valkyrie boosted her self up and they were in front, she scrambled to her feet the second she hit the ground and as she ran she caught a glimpse of someone. Valkyrie could see pure day light through the trees and knew where she was, Valkyrie sprouted her wings and jumped. Leaving the ground and flying away, she didn't bother looking back to check if the were shooting because she barely dodged a few tranquillisers. She flew faster to get away but felt something hit her neck, she felt for it and found a tranquiller dart. Valkyrie felt herself grow dizzy and she flew in jerks as her world darkened, she couldn't gat caught, she hid her wings and fell, she plummeted towards the deep blue ocean. Valkyrie saw rippling waves and white froth as the water banged against the cliff, the sea grew nearer and nearer and in a matter of seconds she hit the sea like concrete and her head rocked back painfully. Fish darted out her way and her hair black floated into her vision, a blurry helicopter hovered down and a net fished her out, her head rocked backwards as she was lifted up, her arms lay dangling by her side and her whole body went limp**. then everything went black...**


	31. Chapter 31

The man practically dragged her feet across the floor, he had wrenched her arms behind her back and was slamming her against he wall every so often. Her head was bowed and she was soaked, finally the man yanked open a door and chucked her in. Valkyrie lay on the floor with a groan, Ghastly and Skulduggery propped her up against a wall, her wings were weakly hanging beside her, one had jagged bone sticking out. The feathers were soaked and a few had fallen out, seaweed was in her hair and dangled over her wings, the man slammed the door and opened a little shutter and growled "hands", Skulduggery lifted her over and the man un cuffed her, her wrists were red raw. Ghastly, Ravel and Skulduggery and Saracen had all been caught, Ravel was caught first and then Skulduggery made clones of everyone and led them away for a while until they parachuted on top of him, Ghastly's healing hands had given him away, they kept on going off and on because of Ravel when he triggered their powers. Saracen had been shot down with a tranquilliser and Anton had been trapped by them. They propped Valkyrie up on a wall again, her wings trapped like this because of the supernatural power proof room. After a while Valkyrie finally stirred, she lifted her head and squinted at everyone.

"Where am I?" She asked

"A cell" Saracen said who had part of someone's shirt bandaged around his ankle

"do we..." She trailed off and started shivering, she'd lost her jacket "know where?"

Skulduggery tried to put his jacket round her but it wouldn't fit over the wings "a supernatural ship" answered Anton who was slouched in a corner

"in... The sky?" Valkyrie slurred

"Yes Valkyrie" Ghastly said

after a silence Skulduggery finally said "these aren't Tranquillisers"

"what? How do you know?" Ghastly asked

"There nothing like them, these ones trap are Supernatural powers so let say if Dexter was to come in as a wolf now he wouldn't-" Skulduggery began but was interrupted by the floor clanking open and a wolf being thrown in, the wolf wore a muzzle and had bloodstained grey fur but they knew who it was.

"Dexter?" Slurred Valkyrie


	32. Chapter 32

"I never said who would get caught" Valkyrie said sand she gave him a one handed push that sent him to his knees, instantly he turned into a wolf. Dexter galloped on wards, looking backwards once before he broke through into the under growth. His agile legs carried him forwards and he was careful not bump i to any **supernatural hunters **by sniffing his nose, he already had their sent. Suddenly a jet of flame roared in front of him, he twisted to the side to see a man with a flame thrower. Dexter darted passed it, feeling the flames lick his right side and he yelped in the sudden burning pain. He emerged from the woods and skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff, people broke through after him and he soon found himself trapped in the middle of the circle. For sport they each had a shot at burning him and every time he tried to dodge but the flames reached out to him, soon his whole body was a mess of agonising burns. He tried to sprint away but slipped on his ankle and tumbled to the earth, a chorus of laughter rang out amongst the gloating hunters. Someone broke through the trees and the laughter abruptly stopped, the man carried a large, dangerous tranquilliser gun.

"I said capture the no good bloody supers" The man snarled "not burn a wolf to death for fun"

"This is a super, sir" said one brave or incredibly stupid one

"is it Rodgers?" The man growled and shifted his gun to his shoulder and pulled the trigger, the tranquilliser hit Dexter between the eyes and he collapsed to the earth "we'll just 'ave to wait and see won't we, Rodgers"

"sir yes, sir!" Rodgers replied

"but, Rodgers" the man "if your wrong you'll be-"

and that was all Dexter heard before everything went black...


	33. Chapter 33

They removed Dexter's muzzle and kicked him in, he yelped and barked as soon as the door slammed. Saracen nodded his head "really Dexter?" He said "uh huh... That was rude, ouch! Does that hurt, no? Ok then" everyone stared at him.

"Saracen" Skulduggery said carefully "why are you talking to yourself?"

"What? I'm talkin' to Dexter, rude aren't they Dex!?" Saracen said

"are powers are dead" Anton said quietly

"well... They didn't... Bind my super powers" Saracen said sheepishly

"you've had your magic all this time" Skulduggery said

"yeah... Kinda" Saracen said

"You. Are. An. Idiot" Ghastly said

"but Dexter thinks that maybe if we say he's a normal wolf they'll kick him out" Saracen said

"and?" Ghastly said

"he'll turn human and kick their buts" Saracen grinned and Dexter nodded approvingly

"is that it" Anton asked

"well...we need a damsel in distress" Saracen said and everyone looked at Ravel who was humming quietly


	34. Chapter 34

"Argh!" Ravel screamed like a girl "Evil, Wolfe! Down vermin from below!" Dexter barred his teeth and snapped his mouth open and close. Finally a guard came to the door.

"Shut up in there" Growled the guard

"why is there a mad wolf in here?" Roared Skulduggery

"yes, why oh why?" Ravel unhelpfully added

"There's only you dirty' supers in 'ere" The guard snarled

"and this wolf" screeched Ravel

"a wolf? Rodgers catch eh?" The guard unlocked the door and hauled Dexter out, the guard turned to put Dexter's muzzles on him but when he turned he saw a beaten up human Dexter Vex, his hair a mess and red burns on his sides, a cut on his face and blood stains in his hair.

"Uh uh, No muzzle" Dexter wagged anFinger at the guard before punching him hard in his jaw, knocking him out in the process. Dexter kicked the man too, just in case. "Who's the boss know, eh?" Dexter snarled, no one questioned, everyone has to have little digs now and then.

"I the boss"bRavel said

"Shut up" Dexter said

"Ok"

"now every one, let's split up" a Skulduggery said


	35. Chapter 35

**ok people of fanfiction, I know that my** **last few chapters have been Seriously sucky. I write them at like 2 am so dont blame me for them, well... Do blame me cause i write them so... Anyway I promise the next chapter will be better and I will finish my Hunger Games crossover, Tye Wifi has been rubbish lately and my computer is absaloutly rubbish too, it's super slow and has loads of pop ups and it deletes everything, I do most fanfics on my iPad but I did that on my computer and I've been half doing it on computer and half iPad so here's chapter... 35 pleasant enjoy and review :) smiley face **

...…...

"Ok, listen up" Skulduggery said "Dexter, Ghastly you get rid of their weapons, Anton and myself will knock out guards and Saracen, you and Val get to the drivers place and send a help signal to friends cause were're goung to need a ride"

"what about alarms?" Ghastly asks

"Guards will come" Valkyrie added

"that's what me and Anton are sorting out" Skulduggery's aid

"we'll knock out as many guards as we can in 20 minutes" Anton added

"That's seems like enough time to do a S.O.S" Saracen said

"We'll have the weapons gone by then" Dexter agreed

"what can I do?" Ravel eagerly asked

Everyone looked at Ravel and shared a look, well they couldn't let him get rid of weapons and he'd be too... Annoying when they were knocking out guards so... "Ravel go help with the signal" Skulduggery said

"OK, so by friends you mean Tanith and others... Right?" Ravel said

"yeah,Tanith and others" Dexter agreed

"got it" Ravel said with an understanding nod, it looks like ravel was finaly realising what was at stake here, Skulduggery hoped that no one would distract him... And with that the groups set off in diffrent directions. Skulduggery taking out his cloaking sphere and enveloping himself and Anton.

"Wait" Anton said

"Decoys!" Skulduggery said and the pair rushed back while Skulduggery cloned everyone and locked the door, Skulduggery shoved the guard in the cell too. Anton and Skulduggery rounded a corner and found them selves face to face with a guard. Anton's fist connected with the mans chin and he crumpled, Skulduggery grabbed another from inside the sphere and got them in a head lock while Anton did the same, Skulduggery swiped the feet from under another and then bashed them against the floor a couple of times, soon most the guards down that corridor were gone, but not all "10 minutes left" Skulduggery said

"we have to be quicker" Anton said

"next corridor" Skulduggery said and they ran back to the cell And went down another passage

...…...…;…...…...…...…...….…..

Ghastly and Dexeter sprinted to the weapons room, Dexter was about to turn a corner when Ghastly pulled him back and mouthed 'GUARDS' Dexter looked round the corner and saw a heavily guarded door, it was big and metal and had 7-8 guards standing by and a help button that called for more. Dexter turned to Ghastly and mouthed 'I'll get the button' Ghastly nodded and Dexter looked round the corner again, he held back his arm, ready to throw an energy ball, Ghastly hot ready to jump out, Dexter released it and the button was reduced to a melting metal mess of wires. A guard jumped back in shock but the others remained blank, the others turned to the one who jumped. The one who jumped let out a sigh and said "OK, OK you got me! I just came to see my Lil' sister" they took off their helmet and Tanith Low's face was revealed, her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, "man was it boiling under that visor" Tanith said and the guards instantly went for their guns, a few carried two brutal looking pistols and some carried a futeristic looking big gun held with two hands. Tanith ignored her big gun and went for something on her back... A hidden sword, she pulled it out and grinned "yep, this is my toy" She said and swiped at one of them's wrists and it fell off.

"Wow" Dexter said "she's good" he looked at Ghastly but he'd already rushed out to help Tanith, Dexter immediately followed his hand drawee back to fire another energy ball, Dexter took a few heads off while Tanith went for hands with her sword, Ghastly just kept on pushing at the air. finally the guards were either unconscious, missing a limb or dead. Tanith picked up an ID card from one of them, swiped it through the slot and the door slid open to reveal rows of weapons. "Let's get started" Dexyer clapped his hands and picked up another ID cars and swiped open the door at the end that revealed air, clouds and a hell of a drop. Dexter grunted with effort as he pushed a giant missile across the floor, "hey, a little help-" Dexter cut himself off when he saw Tanith and Ghastly kissing "he always gets the girl" Dexter muttered and abandoned the missile and leaned over the edge, just the sea and they weren't moving which bonuses it. He walked back to the missile and looked at the carrier it was in, the carrier had brakes on it. Dexter threw an energy ball at the breaks and the missile skidded off the edge. And fell off the plane, Dexter leaned over and saw a big splash in the ocean.

"Err... Dexter when Skulduggery said destroy I think he meant obliterate them with this laser beam thingy" Ghastly said and waved a small box in the air "not try to blow up the sea"

"I knew that" Dexter said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck "just doing some weight lifting" He. Did not know that, when did Skulduggery say that? Suddenly Tanith looked worried

"Dexter did you destroy that help button" She asked

"yep" Dexter said "why?"

"cause if that's destroyed then a load of guards will burst in with guns" Tanith said and all three of them warily watched the doors

"Saracen must've taken care of that" Ghastly shrugged and they got to work


	36. Chapter 36

"Uh huh" Saracen Rue said as he rummaged through the head of a guard, Valkyrie slouched on the pilot once sat on, but he'd jumped out the airship, now it was on auto pilot, Erskine was guarding the door a MK47 held in his hands "ah ha, I know I'm not a technical Genius but now if the alarm is triggered, it won't begin straight away" Saracen rapidly typed in a few words and numbers, flicked some switches before plonking down on the empty chair next to Valkyrie "now, that took effort" sighed Saracen in relief

"so our jobs done" Valkyrie said

"no, we haven't got Tanith and friends yet" Ravel reminded

"and we're still flying to a **Supernatural Prison" **Saracen added

"yeah, who here can fly a plane?" Valkyrie asked

They were silent "actually, this us a supersonic airship" Saracen said

"you could fly it" a Ravel suggested b

"who, me?" Valkyrie' Eyes widened

"Yeah, Val, you could do it" Saracen agreed

"guys, seriously I can't fly this" Valkyrie insisted

"Nah, Val, your just modest" Saracen said

"Just modest? Guys, how-I'm..." Valkyrie began

"just do it" Ravel said as he peeked round the floor

"OK, I'll try" Valkyrie gave in

"Yeah, but don't do anything wrong cause i don't wanna die yet" Saracen added and Valkyrie scowled

"thanks for the encouragement Rue" She groaned as she flicked the air ship off auto pilot, suddenly there was a large bang, another, another and Valkyrie realised they were falling "Argh!" She yelled

"Ahhhh" Saracen screamed

"Arrrrr" Hollered Ravel as they fell through the sky

...

**People of fanfiction, how did ya like this chapter, trying to keep my chapters long so please review if you can offer any tips, encouragement of anything else but just don't gibpve me encouragement like Saracen :)**


	37. Chapter 37

The ship jolted and and Dexter, Tanith and Ghastly fell to their knees, a few more weapons falling out. Another giant missile was pulled gravity's way, it creaked and groaned against the brakes until finally they snapped on one end and it swung towards Ghastly and Tanith, Tanith flipped onto the ceiling while Dexter yanked Ghastly out the way, the two went to the opposite side of the too. But the other brake snapped and it came tumbling to them, Dexter's leg got crushed under it but Ghastly moved just in time. Dexter cried out and gritted his teeth as a few small guns tumbled out, a grenade mad its way down but Tanith jumped off the roof to catch it and was now 2 meters away from the exit door to they sea. "Catch the grenades!" Tanith called g

Dexter nodded As he and Ghastly tried to wrench Dexter from under the missile, after a few pulls Dexter came free sand the missile slipped across the slanted floor. Tanith was near the exit catching Grenades when the missile tumbled towards her, the missile crunched into her and she fell off the edge. "Tanith!" Ghastly cried "Tanith"

"Ghastly..." Dexter grunted with the effort of standing up "don't go"

"Dexter, stay here, your injured, I'm gonna see if Tanith-" Ghastly was cut off

"hey, guys, a little help here?" Came Tanith's voice and Ghastly rushed over to see Tanith hanging off the edge by her hands

"Tanith, are you all right?" Ghastly asked

"Bespoke" Tanith groaned "just help me up" Ghastly's hand went down sand Tanith clung onto it with one hand, he pulled her up so she was in the ship crouching . Tanith gave him a quick peck on the mouth and stood up, hurrying over to Dexter to steady and support him. He muttered his thanks "Ghastly I think the weapons are gonna tumbled out, I've got all the grenades so where's that thing Skulduggery gave you?"

"That...? Well... It kinda fell, off the side" Ghastly said sheepishly

"we could do something else with them" suggested Dexter

"like what?" Tanith asked with an evil grin on her face

"what are grenades meant to do?" Dexter said evilly


	38. Authors Note

**people of fanfiction, I have decided that I will only update if I get to 30 reviews in total. So I'm not gonna continue this fanfic until that, but I will continue my Hunger Games crossover because that one needs finishing. So don't expect anymore updates until then, also I'm running low on ideas how to end this story, i don't want and ending where everyone dies coz everyone does that, so in reviews can you give ideas. Thank you.**

**-Lightening Sparks :) **


	39. Chapter 38

Her eyes widened as the dart with purple feathers hit her, she grunted slightly and staggered-

FLASHBACK

Skulduggery and Anton burst through the doors, Valkyrie's head whipped round and Ravel aimed the gun, they all relaxed when they saw who it was. Skulduggery Came rushing over to her.

"are you OK?" He asked

"Grand, do you wanna drive?" Valkyrie asked

END OF FLASHBACK

He hauled her over and dropped her on the floor, he sent kicks into her ribs-

FLASHBACK

"I thought it would be your dream to drive an Airship?" Skulduggery asked

Valkyrie said "and nearly get everyone killed, think again, I wanna drive the Bent-"

END OF FLASHBACK

She sent a feeble kick and shuffled away-

FLASHBACK

Valkyrie limped over to Ghastly to get her injuries healed

"hey Ghastly, can you heal my wings?" She asked

Ghastly said "yeah, but what happened-"

END OF FLASHBACK

He had her head in a firm grip and slammed it-

FLASHBACK

Valkyrie frowned "I... Don't remember"

"did you black out?" Ghastly asked

Valkyrie said "Suppose I-"

END OF FLASHBACK

She crumpled to the floor moaning at the sudden pain rocketing-

FLASHBACK

Ghastly Fingered the feathers on her wings, slowly losing their smoothness. "How are my wings?"

"Good" Ghastly began healing, his hands started glowing like thousands of diamonds

END OF FLASHBACK

He shoved her and she obeyed, falling to her-

FLASHBACK

"Hey Val, you wanna go plant grenades?" Dexter asked

Valkyrie thanked "yeah sure, thanks. Ghast-"

END OF FLASHBACK

Sorrow filled her, but that sadness turned to Rage

FLASHBACK

"So where are we going?" Valkyrie asked

Dexter said "the weapons-"

END OF FLASHBACK

Stop it, Stop it, Stop it-

FLASHBACK

"- relying on your bad driving to. Tip them all out the door" a Dexter explained

Valkyrie folded her arms "my driving-"

END OF FLASHBACK

C'mon, you can stop it-

FLASHBACK

Valkyrie asked "So I just pull the-"

END OF FLASHBACK

The man shook her, then dropped her onto the floor-

FLASHBACK

BOOM-

END OF FLASHBACK

He spat onto the ground next to her-

FLASHBACK

Suddenly two guards shot

END OF FLASHBACK

She swung a punch and the man dropped her, she fell-

FLASHBACK

Her eyes widened as the dart with purple feathers hit her, she grunted and staggered forwards, suddenly die remembered


	40. Chapter 39

The moment the dart hit her wings they started to break, cracks formed and the arch of her wings started turning to dust. Suddenly it was all her wing, cracks formed and then her wings disintegrate into nothing, the bones, the skin, the feathers was soon just a pile of dust on the floor, Valkyrie was filled with rage for two reasons, one her wings were now dust and now there was just stumps left on her back and two, it hadn't hurt at all. A man strode towards her and suddenly the events from 30 minutes ago began to re-run, the picked her up by her Jacket collar and she let him, he hauled her over and dumped her on the floor, he sent hard kicks into her ribs but she ignored, too dazed to come to her senses. Valkyrie blinked and sent a feeble kick at the man's leg,and shuffled away but her grabbed her again by the jacket and she let him he held her head in firm hands and slammed it against the wall so that stars blinked in her eyes, he let go of her and she crumpled to the floor, holding her head and moaning at the sudden pain rocketing through her skull, she slowly got to her feet but he shives her back down and Valkyrie obeyed, falling to her knees. Her wings were dust... Sorrow filled her but that Sorrow turned to pure Rage. Another image flashed before her eyes, stop it, stop it, stop it, C'mon Val you can stop it Valkyrie encouraged herself in her head, the man hauled her so her feet were just above the ground and shook her then dropped her to the floor like garbage, he spat onto the ground next to her. Valkyrie felt her strength as the man picked her up again, perfect she swung a wild punch and it connected with his nose, the man dropped her howling and holding his broken nose. Valkyrie swung her leg at his feet and his feet were swept from under him, she let shadows swirl around her hand and then around the mans neck, they harmlessly swirled round for a a few seconds before tightening, Valkyrie raised her right hand arm, the one that Eire the ring and the man rose into the sir, gasping and chocking and spluttering.

"Never" Valkyrie hissed "mess with Cain" she swung her hand to the left side and the man smashed against the wall on the other side

"Valkyrie!" Dexter yelled "they don't want you alive anymore, your wings-" Dexter was cut off being smashed against the wall by a few guards "there gone, they'll kill you" he shrieked as his hand bubbled with energy and one of ten guards faces was taken off. 6 guards ran towards her and she pushed at The air, two fell back but 4 of them grabbed her arms and hauled her towards the open doorway thing that a led to certain death. Valkyrie kicked the two that had fell but they got ready to throw her off the edge. A large grey wolf pounced on them from behind and. Valkyrie slipped off edge, her hands flailed for something to grab onto. A hand shot out from know where, not caring who it belonged to she grabbed on. Valkyrie hauled her self up and lay on the floor, she found her self gazing into Dexter Vex's eyes. "Trust me" he whispered and his mouth Went to her hand, probably to kiss it for some reason. His wolf teeth were revealed too late and his fangs sank into her wrist, pierced through her flesh and she cried out slightly. Dexter stood up and ran forward, launched himself at a man and turned into a grey wolf. Valkyrie lay on the floor for a few seconds of peace, Suddenly her whole body went into a spasm, her limbs shook uncontrollably for about 39 seconds. Suddenly she leapt to her feet, before she knew it she was a beautiful black wolf with silky, soft fur and brown chocolate eyes. Valkyrie licked her lips. _Payback time_


	41. Chapter 40

BOOM!

"argh!" Ravel screamed and received glares from the rest of the dead men

"what was that?" Asked Saracen

"a grenade... One of the ones Dexter brought back" Ghastly's eyes widened

"They could be in trouble" Skulduggery said

"or they could be blowing up weapons" Anton said

"but they might not" Ravel argued "they could be being blown up" Once again Ravel received glares "what?"

"Ghastly, Tanith and I will go check" Skulduggery

A short scream erupted from the ship

"Val!" Tanith's hands clapped to her mouth and picked up her sword,she bolted down corridor

"well, if that is Valkyrie then we've. Been tricked" a Skulduggery said

"what?" Ghastly asked

"they knew what we were going to do from the start, they knew we were going to switch 'fool' the guard by pretending Dexter was a normal wolf" Skulduggery said "and they ad a clear shot of human Dexter and Valkyrie in the chase but they waited until Dexter turned wolf and they split up"

"yeah, didn't Valkyrie say that?" ravel asked

"no, but I think Dexter did" Skulduggery looked at Saracen who nodded

"he did" Saracen confirmed

"Skulduggery were is this leading too?" Asked Anton

"Saracen, what else did Dexter say?" Skulduggery asked

"he said that Valkyrie pushed him so he'd change into wolf, he said that he had no choice but to run ahead, then he said they used flame throwers, he said it didn't hurt, he knew I was getting suspicious-" Saracen began but cut himself off

"Saracen? Finish?" Ghastly asked

"I can't" Saracen refused

"why not?" Asked Ravel

"because... Dexter isn't Dexter!"Saracen blurted

"what?" Ghastly asked

"he's right" Anton murmured

"They knocked him out and then killed him, they got a half robot half wolf/human designed to kill us disguised as Dexter" Saracen blurted

"why?" Anton asked

"they're making an army" Saracen said"of werewolves, the second they found out that Dexter was. Werewolf they made a copy of him filled him with Dexter's memories up until he got killed, all he can remember s being knocked out"

The Dead Men took a while to take this in "don't tell him" Skulduggery said

"why not?" Asked Ravel

"Because he'll kill us" Anton said

"it felt weird when I healed him, his wounds were... Metallic" Ghastly added

"that's why he was so reluctant" Skulduggery agreed

"Then he said 'tell nobody if you want to keep your head, I thought he was joking" Ghastly admitted

a scream rang out in the ship, Tanith's scream.

...

**So how did u like this chapter, just shows how good a detective Skulduggery is Hadn't actually planned for thus to happen, just makin' it up as i go along. I just got lucky that Saracen is telepathic :)**


	42. Chapter 42

Tanith's feet carried her forward, through the metal corridor. Her hard boots clunking on the floor with every desperate step she made, she unsheathed her shining sword and skidded to a stop just before the burst open door. There were signs of an explosion, but on a ship like this an explosions not gonna bring it down. Scorch marks were everywhere and the door had been bust right off its hinges (OK! The door didn't have hinges... It had.. Err... It slid into the wall). Tanith edged closer and dived into the corner, she looked round the burst open door and saw Dexter, wolf version and a shining black coated wolf with chocolate brown eyes. Tanith tilted her head, trying to recognise the wolf/person. Then it hit her "Val?" She whispered then shouted and leapt out of cover "Val!", the wolf turned and looked straight at her and galloped towards her, jumping of run unconscious bodies of guards. Valkyrie practically leapt on top of her and started licking her face, "Valkyrie! Your wolf senses are really starting to kick in" Tanith laughed

Valkyrie shrugged "Yeah, well Dexter says that it's like that when your a cub wolf"

"and that is...?" Tanith asked

"Dexter say a its when you've just turned into a werewolf" Valkyrie said

"so Dexter... Bit you?" Tanith asked

"yeah... Err, Tan I used to be a dark angel but... Long story short wings are gone and now I'm a werewolf" Valkyrie admitted

"wow... That's so cool" Tanith said "and what about the screaming?"

"When you change it hurts for a little bit but... I'm grand now" Valkyrie said

"you sure?" Tanith playfully punched Valkyrie's arm

Valkyrie tilted her head "attack" Dexter muttered from the other side of the room

"what?" Tanith asked and turned back to Valkyrie, Tanith eyes widened when she saw Valkyrie's eyes. They were black, her irises were big and black. "Val...?" Tanith backed away, her sword held in both hands infront of her protectively

"D-Dex..." Valkyrie murmured before her claws grew and she morphed into a form that was half human, she had. Black fur and black hair, a defined nose and elongated feet that represents a wolf's more that human's. Strong dog like back legs and a wagging tail. Valkyrie launched herself and Tanith barley had time to flip onto the high ceiling, Valkyrie skidded to the floor in a surfer's pose and ran again at Tanith who was now sitting on the roof. Valkyrie grabbed Tanith's foot with her still human like hands, Tanith tumbled from the roof and hit the ground, landing on her shoulder. Valkyrie had landed in a crouch and was now crawling towards her on her feet, Tanith jabbed her sword and caught Valkyrie's shoulder, she hissed and swiped, Tanith backed away at every hit, soon she was at the wall. Tanith decided to use the trick she used against Black Annis, Valkyrie swiped repeatedly but Tanith moved her head every time and Valkyrie's claws hit the wall. Every time they became blunter until they were stumps, Valkyrie howled and tried to rip out her neck but Tanith blocked with her sword and sliced it against Valkyrie, who howled. Dexter launched at Tanith and brought her down, Tanith's sword was knocked out her hand and Dexter dived for her shoulder and sunk his fangs into it, she shrieked and her body was sent into a spasm.,sudden pain jolted through her body and she screamed. Skulduggery came into view in the door way and pointed his gun.

"Dexter Vex, you have been dead for a long time" he said and pointed his revolver "so it wouldn't hurt killing you now" he fired 3 shots


	43. Chapter 43

"Tanith, are you OK?" Ghastly asked urgently

"yeah... Just.. Argh! A little bite... Argh! Werewolf..." Growled Tanith as she gritted her teeth in the pain and let out a sharp scream and rolled onto her side, Ghastly rushed over and bent down to his knees and rested one hand on her head, the other on her neck.

Dexter was clutching his wounded arm but the other bullets had missed him, Dexter snarled "scared skeleton?" He growled

"well, dogs have always taken a liking to me so... Not really" Skulduggery shrugged, his gun not wavering.

"I'm going to chew on your bones, Pleasant" snarled Dexter and he he launched himself at Skulduggery from the other side of the room but Skulduggery pushed at the air.

"Got any of that old Magic in you, 'Dexter'?" Skulduggery asked

"You'll... Be... Suprised..." Grunted Dexter as he conjured an energy ball and throw it at Skulduggery who ducked

"bit rusty, aren't you?" Skulduggery said

"I'm a wolf inside" shrugged Dexter and he dived at Skulduggery and knocked his gun out of his hands

"but that's... What your not!" Skulduggery declared as he kicked Dexter and Dexter tumbled back

Dexter's lip curled up "what do you mean Skeleton, of i were you I wouldn't be bluffing without your little toy" Dexter twirled Skulduggery's gun around his finger before throwing out the open door

"that was part of a set" Skulduggery muttered and clicked his fingers and a flame flickered in his gloved hand

"playing with fire are we now?" Dexter taunted

"What ever you say" Skulduggery threw the flame and it caught Dexter's ear and he yelped as he batted it off

"let's see you up against wolves" Dexter whistled a short, sharp note and Valkyrie's ears pricked up and she forcefully came to stand beside Dexter, her eyes black. Tanith rolled over and whacked Ghastly away, he flew across the room and smashed against the wall, Tanith stood at the otherside growling. "Wolf" Dexter commanded and Tanith and Valkyrie morphed into the werewolf from _Dark Shadows (the _movie with Jonny Dept in it) (what Valkyrie was in the last chapter) ."Attack" ordered Dexter to the blonde and black haired werewolves. Valkyrie slowly crept towards Skukduggery and Anton while Tanith went for Ghastly and Ravel, Ravel was holding up a crucifix saying "be gone all Vampires" which was stupid coz they were dealing with Werewolves. Valkyrie swiped for Skulduggery but he moved back and Anton struck her on the back of the head, she turned and growled. Valkyrie launched her self at Anton and they tumbled to the floor, Valkyrie clawing at Anton face, Skulduggery kicked her off and Anton stepped back. Skulduggery nodded solemnly and Anton released his gist. Skulduggery would've done anything to save her... But, she was normal werewolf. And Valkyrie had a dark side, and that dark side was under control by evil, something evil.


	44. Chapter 44

**sorry i haven't updated in ages, I was extremely busy. So here it is, chapter... 44**

...

It was extraordinary really, the Valkyrie Cain in werewolf form fighting a gist. She was circling Skulduggery, Anton and his gist who was snarling and swiping long finger nails. Valkyrie bared her teeth and lunged at Anton, his gist whacked her away with it's strong arms. The nails must've racked against her too because she had soared through the air and landed on her side, clutching her stomach. Valkyrie snarled as her wolf senses took over and she ran at the gist once again, the same thing happened once! twice! three times! (Sorry it made me put ! There) the fourth time she ran at the gist, the gist swiped but she ducked and skidded across the floor and jumped to her feet in front of Anton who was almost exhausted. Skulduggery pushed at the air and she staggered and swiped at Anton who stumbled backwards. The now very angry gist lunged at Valkyrie, they scrambled on the floor for a while. Valkyrie was now sporting, scratches, bruises, a broken hand, a black eye, gaping cuts and swollen hand. Finally Shudder's gist retreated and Shudder collapsed in exhaustion but Skulduggery hooked his hands under his arms and slowly lowered him down, Anton muttered his thanks before losing consciousness and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Skulduggery looked up to face Valkyrie, she was slowly stumbling to her feet and wiping blood from her lip. An evil glint shone in her eye and she charged, Skulduggery pushed at the air and she tumbled backwards onto her back. Valkyrie slowly got to her feet, she put a hand down to help her self. Skulduggery clicked his fingers and was about to throw the flame when an idea bubbled into his head (well, skull). He jerked his aim to the left and threw it at Dexter who yelped and tumbled backwards, Skulduggery whistled like Dexter did but nothing happened. Suddenly a claw caught his Skull and he staggered, Skulduggery swiped Valkyrie's feet from under her and she hit the floor. She immediately got up so Skulduggery launched a punch into her face and she staggered, clutching her check. Valkyrie snarled and leapt, he side stepped easily and she hit the floor. Valkyrie growled and scrambled to her feet angrily and she swiped her hands blindly, Skulduggery lashed out a kick to her side before grabbing her arm, twisting it and using momentum to flip her over his hip. She hit the floor and grabbed his leg, he shook her off. Valkyrie stayed on the floor and Skulduggery turned only for Valkyrie to suddenly launch her self onto his back, Skulduggery tipped himself forward and she fell off head first and lay sprawled on the floor. Skulduggery looked down at his detective partner, a sudden rage consumed him and he stalked over to Dexter.

"You defeated my minion, Pleasant?" Dexter teased

Skulduggery's head was down, after a while he finally spoke "you killed my friend" he flexed his fingers before clenching put them into a fist "you bit my Detective partner" He took a step forward "you turned her into... That" he took a step forward so there was only a 10 cm length away from Dexter's face "you" he raised a glove fist "will" his other hand went for the place were his revolver would be, only to find it empty "pay" he said every letter as clear as a bell and his gloved fist connected with Dexter's chin, Dexter's chin rocked backwards, Dexter looked back at Skulduggery, he gazed into the inky black holes on his face.m

"Everyone. Has. To. Die" Dexter said every syllable filled with hatred

"yes, and so do you" Skulduggery countered

"Just not yet" Dexter growled

"I'm afraid you do" Said a voice from behind

Skulduggery turned to see a exhausted Anton,Ravel, Saracen, Ghastly and _Tanith and Valkyrie _standing behind them "just takes a knock to the head" Tanith grinned, Dexter smiled.

"Who's driving the plane?" Ghastly asked

everyone' eyes widened as they plane jolted and began to slant, flashing a warning, ENGINE 3 DOWN, it read "oh god" Valkyrie said as all hell broke loose


	45. Chapter 45

Right then, it didn't matter weather you were good or evil, or if you were actually a werewolf robot NAND 'Dexter Vex'. Of course, it took all of Skulduggery's self control to not punch Dexter in the face or simply throw him out the plane. And that was why they were **All **sprinting to the drivers place, even Dexter who had willingly followed but was probably planning to rip off their heads or turn them into werewolf slaves. Skulduggery dived for the steering wheel and tried to stop the plane from crashing... With no luck because the floor was still slanting, Dexter, who was getting flustered let his inner robotic senses take over. He leapt for Anton who dodged at the last second and hit the glass of the plane windscreen in wolf form, the glass began to shatter and Dexter who was now lying on the breaking lass was whimpering softly because the glass from the other window opposite had shattered at the sudden almost vertical tip or the plane and a large jagged piece was now sticking out from his ribs. Valkyrie, who had been almost a meters away from the window and in direct fire line was unlucky enough to have broken glass in her hands, but had been smart enough to cover her head with her jacket and crouch. She hissed slightly but stumbled over to Skulduggery and gripped the edge of the control panel in a sturdy one handed grip to steady her self, with not much luck. "How.. The hell?" She Yelled over the noise

"bad luck follows you" Skulduggery shrugged as he insisted on trying to steer the ship

Valkyrie snorted, _how could she act like that at a time like this? _Valkyrie thought suddenly, but, she didn't have any time to answer the skeleton because the floor was tipping and her grip was jot good enough. Valkyrie fell beside Dexter on the glass and it abruptly shattered and Dexter the wolf howled loudly as he plummeted to the ground amongst other object, to the earth that was too far away to see from way up here. Tanith was gripping onto a pole that was firmly stuck between ceiling and floor of the ships drivers place, Ghastly was holding onto a metal pole railing on the ceiling, Ravel was doing the same. A to was pressed firmly against the wall about two meters away from where Valkyrie lay, barley holding onto the frame of the glass window with glass shards threatening to cut into her belly, her legs dangled uselessly outside the window, Saracen Rue was in the safety of the met long corridor before the door to the corridor they'd ran through. Skulduggery hung on to the steering wheel. Valkyrie's hands attempted to grasp a better leverage, but, the glass strained before shattering completely, leaving Valkyrie one handedly gripping the frame of the window that was bending slightly at the weight and gravity.

"Val!" Tanith shrieked as the glass broke

"yeah" grunted Valkyrie

"hang on" Skulduggery pleaded

"sure thing, Skelton" Valkyrie said with a strained smile

"Well, at least thats better than Skull" Muttered Skulduggery

"nah, Skull, you were right" Valkyrie snickered

"aren't I always?" Skulduggery replied as smug as ever

"uh, no your not always right" Valkyrie rolled her eyes

"true" muttered Ghastly and in response Skulduggery tilted his Skull at him

"Bespoke? You too?" Skulduggery sulked

"Skull, we're the truth Committee" Bespoke rolled his eyes

"what'd you expect?" Ravel asked

then the glass broke, Valkyrie felt herself fall, her arms flailed and everything seemed to be in slow motion. A look of surprise and shock was frozen on her pretty face, her hair wildly blowing in the wind. She thought it was all over, they all did. But not Tanith, she'd seen it happen. They'd all been engrossed in the conversation, but, Tanith had seen the glass cracks snake their way towards Valkyrie's hand. That, was how Tanith landed on the glass a spilt second before and thrusted her hand out wards, that, was how Valkyrie grabbed it and Tanith hauled her up to every ones relief. but, Tanith had known something. The glass couldn't hold two people. The last window on that side cracked and Tanith literally threw Valkyrie up as Tanith fell the wind rushed though her ears and debris floated around her as if she were in space. Tanith passed through white puffy clouds and emerged one after another, wishing that at least one would catch her, and stop her from falling, from hitting the ground. Tanith wanted to die with one person, and one person only. "I'm sorry Ghastly" Tanith wept loudly but her voice was lost in the sky, in the roaring of her ears, She just hoped he would hear it. She just hoped it would make up for the unfinished conversations, the missed chances of a date, a marriage even. She pictured him. She wanted Ghastly as her last thought, Ghastly Bespoke... The scarred man...

_Thump _

Tanith Low hit the earth of a field filled to the brim with the most beautiful flowers, with sheaths of corn at her side and dandelions in her hair and arms. She was dead the second the hit the floor.


	46. Chapter 46

(This chapter is also know as Captain Lavender's pirate ship)

Skulduggery and Clones were ready, they began to fly and pushing the giant propeller things. The ship slowly rose evenly again,at the sudden lift Valkyrie felt the sick feeling in her stomach flee. She gave a sigh of relief as she let go of the pole, then they were going to fast, to high. The feeling crept in again as the ship started slanting the other way, only for a few seconds though.

"Saracen bloody Rue!" A puffy eyed Ghastly commanded through the walkie talkie "pull that bloody leaver before our friend Skulduggery is turned to dust!"

"Yeah... Uh" Saracen faltered

"what happened?" Hissed Anton from Ghastly's side

"Erskine kinda... He..." Saracen trailed off

"Oh... God" Ghastly sighed "what _happened" _

_" _I broke it!" Screeched Ravel from the other end

"what?" Chorused Anton, Ghastly and Valkyrie

"Leaver! Now!" Skulduggery grunted through his walkie talkie thing in his ear

"uh... Sure" Saracen said "just... Pulling it" he practically squeaked as the plane rose more

"Saracen... Is there part of the leaver left?" Ghastly asked hopefully

"well... Yeah, I guess" Saracen said

"pull it" Valkyrie growled

"sheesh! Gal! Give a dude a break" Ravel said as Ghastly rolled his eyes, a clank echoed through the walkie talkie

"I pulled it... Off" Saracen said sheepishly

"but the turbines slowing, right?" Anton asked

Ghastly rolled his eyes at Saracen "what took you so long?" Asked Skulduggery

"oh... Just some technical issues" Saracen said before clearing his throat "coming home to base"

"Base...?" Valkyrie trailed off

30 seconds later Saracen, Ravel and Skulduggery burst through the door "we got good news and bad news" Saracen said "What do you wanna here first?"

"Bad news..." Decided Ghastly and Anton and Valkyrie nodded

"OK! good news" Ravel said and Valkyrie face-Palmed but went with it "we found escape pods"

"That's good" Valkyrie said

"I wonder why it's called good news then?" Skulduggery said

and Valkyrie glared "OK! What about the bad news?" Ghastly asked

"well..." ravel Faltered

"Ravel 'accidentally' alerted some guards and they're kinda chasing us" blurted Saracen

"kinda?" Valkyrie asked

"We're 95 percent sure they're chasing us" Skulduggery said

"why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Valkyrie asked

"that they're 95 percent chasing us?" Skulduggery gave her a questioning look

"no that Ravel the bloody idiot alerted some guards and now they're chasing us!" Ghastly fumed

"Now that would be lying" Skulduggery folded his arms

Suddenly the doors flew open and a dozen men with guns burst in, Valkyrie arched an eyebrow "lying?" She asked

"you may wanna rethink the '95 percent chance', buddy" Ghastly said with annoyance tinted in his voice as Skulduggery, Ravel and Saracen turned to face the guards Valkyrie, Ghastly and Anton readied themselves in a fighting stance, the others did likewise

The guards split to each side of the corridor and room to reveal a grey haired man clad in an SUPERNATURAL HUNTER Uniform "I agree with sparkles" the man growled and Ghastly frowned "you may wanna rethink"

"no, I think my plan was perfect, until you showed up" Skulduggery argued

"You sure Clone Wars?" The man asked

Skulduggery tilted his head "We're pretty sure it worked" Rave grinned reassuringly

The others glared "shut it Jabber mouth" The man prodded his finger at Ravel "I will use this" he motioned to his pistol but Ravel must've thought he meant his finger

"god no! Not the finger" wept Ravel

"I said shut it Ariel!" Yelled the man and Ravel whimpered "is see you've already dealt with K-9 643" The man noticed

"who?" Saracen asked

"Dexter Vex, Mr Know-It-All, and I will dampen your powers next time" the man growled before laughing "nah, I'll just let ya'll think your free to go"

"I knew it" Skulduggery muttered

"Thought you'd realise the lil trick, Thin man" the man chuckled

"No, I realised you were incredibly ugly" Skulduggery insulted

the man punched Skulduggery across the jaw "I'm Captain Lavender and you can either do this the hard ways or the Lavender way, got that bow tie?"


	47. Chapter 47

It took longer than Valkyrie thought it would've taken for Ravel to start laughing his head off, but, he still laughed, loud, mockingly at Captain Lavender. His face began to turn a pink and he bit back a laugh, it was too much. Ravel shrieked with laughter, soon the idiot was on the floor rolling about. The rest if the Dead Men winced, Skulduggery muttered something under his breath. Ravel was soon panting on the floor, once he caught his breath he began laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Valkyrie's ears felt as if the would burst at the noise of Ravel's cackling, Lavender was looking at Ravel with something Valkyrie could only name as Disgust. If this were a comic then smoke would've been pouring out Lavender's ears as Ravel's feet kicked up into the air. "Enough!" And his hand went for his gun, Lavender had it pointed at Ravel in a matter of seconds. Ravel instantly stopped and let out a small squeal "get up" hissed lavender and Ravel obliged. Lavender slipped hugs gun back into its holster and glared at The Dead Men. A small smile rippled onto his worn and ageing face. "You call your self the Dead Men" Lavender began pacing "but... Excuse me if I'm but" he stopped pacing to face them "only one of you is... dead" Lavender began pacing as Valkyrie gulped, she didn't like where this was going "now, I'm a kind man, generous at heart" Saracen rolled his eyes and muttered "puh-lease" Lavender motioned to the group "if is see a group of Alive people thinking they're dead" Lavender chuckled evilly "I, give them wha they wished for" and he stopped pacing, his back facing shouted some orders to the guards who nodded and yelled "yes sir", few flanked him as he marched out, the rest caved in on the Dead Men. "Consider it a favour that I'm doing this" Lavender mocked "and that I'm doing this" he snarled and barked out an order, suddenly the guards were on Valkyrie. They grabbed her firmly by the wrist and dragged her out kicking and screaming "SKULDUGGERY!" She screamed

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery roared

"HELP!" She hollered, there was a shuffling sound behind her, the sound of people hitting the floor. Punching, kicking, shouting. Suddenly the world darkened as one of the guards shoved a cloth into her face. The last thing she heard was a voice.

_LET. ME. OUT. _

_..._

**Sorry about the shortness, been feeling off lately so I had to cut to short **

**hope you enjoyed though, hope that its quality made up for its shortness **

**-LIGHTENING SPARKS**


	48. Chapter 48

**First things first... So, sorry all readers for not updating lately, the Wifi is hopeless and I've had a writers block... Yeah... So sorry again and please enjoy (OK, maybe I was watching X-Men movies... Again and again and again...) **

**...**

January 19th, Monday (I hate Mondays), Ireland, SUPERNATURAL Hunters HQ

Valkyrie Cain's hand stroked the chalk against the wall in a diagonal movement, day 95 on the tally. Resisting the urge to sigh as she pocketed the white chalk in her white hoodie pocket, well, more grey now. Valkyrie's eyes searched the dank room longingly, her greasy black hair fell in front of her eyes, she swished it back. Valkyrie's eyes fell to her scuffed grey boots and ripped jeans, another day wearing Prison clothes. She sighed again, no rescue. Her stomach rumbled slightly but she choose to ignore it, and the tray of food that had been slipped through the hatch about an hour ago, according to her watch. Her blank white watch, that told the time, but not the date. They didn't want her to know. Once again, she sighed as she read the analog clock face, 5:55am. Her eyes fell slightly as tiredness overcame her, the bags under her eyes grew heavier. Valkyrie fell backwards on the plain,grey bed. Her eyes staring at the dark grey ceiling, at the dark grey walls and the bloody dark grey floor. She was sick, of grey, of white. For once, she wished for yellow, loud, bright yellow. She lifted her watch wearing wrist, 6:01 am. Nine more minutes, she thought. She closed her heavy eyes. Sleep creeped up on her and she welcomed it thankfully, dreading the nightmares of her friends fates.

...

_A chair, with arm rests, and a head rest, dried blood. Damp floor, wet with blood from fresh victims. Cages, cages lined the room. Friends, friends forced to watch friends scream, shout, be cut, slashed, nailed, hit, bit, poked, poisoned, beg for mercy, none given, tortured, give in, break, snap... What ever you want to call it, and then, when your usefulness is up, die... Dead... So many dead... You know why? Because of you, your fault. Your fault Valkyrie Cain, and now, it's your turn, we all want you dead, so die! Your friends will cheer, celebrate, and then.. No, we'll make you watch them break, snap and then... You will eat them, or we'll... Kill Alice, we know where she is, we know where she lives, we'll kidnap her and kill your parents too! And laugh, We will make you because your weak, gullible and Naïve... We will make you watch, a man with a hammer moves forward and laughs, your sister Alice, 7 year old Alice is sitting the chair shivering, her clothes are torn and her jeans have gaping holes. The man brings the hammer up just as Alice screams "Help Me! Stephanie!" Then the hammer is brought down, smashing her skull and dissolving her into dust, blood and ogre, the last thing she sees is Alice's blue eyes, crystal innocent eyes before they too dissolve into dust, you should've listened to us, Valkyrie- _

_...H... _

Valkyrie's brown eyes snap open, she sits bolt up right in her bed, a sharp piercing noise sounds, before Valkyrie realises it's her own scream. Tears spill over her Lashes before she can stop them "Alice... Alice! I'm sorry..." She sobs "I couldn't Help... Help" she buries her face in her pillow and her scream is cut off, Valkyrie had this dreams a lot... But every time... She cries her self to sleep... Every time... Valkyrie lashes out at the pillow as she raises her self above it "why?" She screams... Valkyrie takes her chalk and mushes it between her fingers before stamping in it "and I don't need you!" She hollers... As if that would make a difference, she gazed over at the markings on the wall, _might as well be made of blood... _She felt more awake than before,so,Valkyrie glanced down at her watch 8:58am, _Not bad, _it was about... Breakfast time, normally she'd be home, eating cereal, her family would be there... She fought back the silver tear that threat ended to tip over her lashes, _fight the pain, Val..._Valkyrie stomach rumbled again, _All this talk about breakfast, probably. " _Maybe..." She said aloud, before laughing "Talking to yourself us the first sign of crazy" Valkyrie sighed, not sadly but... Gladly? Weird... Valkyrie turned towards the spot where the tray of foot had sat before but saw that it was gone, _Should've eaten it while YOU had it... _Valkyrie nodded in agreement with herself... She stalked over to the dusty, rusty mirror and old sink that stood next to the Grim toilet. In the mirror she saw a girl, about... 17, dark, greasy, matted straight hair and dirty clothes, grime on her face, an ugly cut on her forehead, dark bags under her eyes- Valkyrie showed her teeth- surprisingly white teeth, She was for once grateful for the tooth brush that had been supplied for her. Valkyrie twisted the tap and cold water gushed out, she pushed the plug in and waited for the basin to fill, when it finally filled, she twisted the nob and bent down, Valkyrie cupped her hands and filled them with water, without hesitation she splashed it over her face, she stood to her full height and lazily reached for the tooth brush, Valkyrie then squirted toothpaste onto it, before doing lazy backwards and forward motions across her teeth and then her tongue. Valkyrie spat out the tooth paste and filled a plastic, see-through cup with water and swished it around in her mouth, god, was her life mundane. As she bent down to spit it out she heard the door grate open, a groan played on her lips as she straightened up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Feet slamming on the stone floor echoed through her chamber, one step of footsteps stopped at the doorway. "I have a new way to describe my life" a Valkyrie growled

"then what is it?" Said the all too familiar voice of Captain Lavender

"Mundane" Valkyrie said as she clasped her hands on the basin

"yesterday it was Tedious, the day before monotonous" Lavender chuckled

"well it got too mundane" Valkyrie gritted her teeth

"i see... I have something to tell you"

"Enlighten me" Valkyrie said bluntly, her head turned slightly towards the doorway

"I will, let's walk first"

"lets not"

"that wasn't a choice"

"Let's make it one"

"I'd rather not"

"I'd rather stay here"

"I don't think you would"

"you don't know what I want"

"I know that you would come with me if I threatened to kill your friends"

Valkyrie turned to face him, she plastered a bright smile on her face "Y'know what? I could do with some fresh air" she moved forwards but Lavender chuckled

"cuffs" he said

Valkyrie sighed "What ever you say" she lifted her wrists to the Hunter(She'd began to call them that) on Lavender's left

"indeed" Lavender said

Valkyrie hung her bound hands infront of her "where we going today? Posie"

"You'll see, Fallen Angel" lavender replied

...


	49. Chapter 49

**20th January **

_beep beep _

_beep beep _

_beep beep _

_beep beep _

Erskine Ravel lay flat on a metal laboratory table listening to the beep of his heart, the table had odd holes poked through it, like a grill. He was strapped down by his arms, to prevent escape. He wore, grey,soggy jeans that had plastered themselves skin tight. Several tanks pumped strange liquids into him,tubes snaked their way onto his topless body,his once handsome face was a grimace of pain. Scientists busied themselves around him, fiddling with Electronic devices and filling the tanks every so often. Well, at least he thought they were scientists, they did wear lab coats so... About 30minutes had passes, normally the scientists would have topped up the tank,Ravel suddenly couldn't feel liquid being pumped into his body, joining his blood stream and sifting his cells. He twisted his head, the big tank that spanned from the cave like floor, to the rounded ceiling was empty. Ravel gulped, had they finished with him, or, had the scientists completely forgot. A short, chubby scientists pushed his round harry **potter** glasses up his his piggy nose and tapped the tank glass.

_Thump Thump _

_Thump Thump _

Ravel didn't know what was so interesting about the glass, but, then again, He was an idiot. The chubby one turned to his scientist buddies and spoke in a chipmunk like voice.

"Completely Empty, all of the H6MM5 ACIDIC has entered his blood" The Chubby One explained, and then lowered his voice "call... Test subject...2... Dunk...Load" Ravel caught snippets of his second sentence but couldn't even make sense of the first, let alone the second. What the hell was H6MM5 ACIDIC? It could be an Acid but... He didn't want to take chances, while Ravel was pondering about the meaning of H6MM5 ACIDIC, the doors slid open, just as he'd come to the conclusion of Happy6MakeMuffins5 ACIDIC, the whole Acidic part ruined it though. Ravel became aware of someone breathing, heavily above him, he twisted to see who it was. "Who's there?" Ravel called

"C'mon, you don't recognise me" Came a voice he knew but... Couldn't remember

"uh, no"

"Well, Merman" Came the voice "I recognise you, giggles"

Then it struck him "L-Lavender?"

"Merman"

"what do you want with me?"

"DNA, blood, results, you to shut up" Lavender listed and then added "maybe get some brains"

"I have brains"

Lavender sighed "well use them"

"I do"

"well, your brains are dumb" Lavender concluded

"OK"

Lavender sniffed "you smell, Let me, give you, a bath"

Ravel sniffed " I don't smell _that_ bad"

Lavender turned to the scientist "Dunk 'n' Load"

Ravel was sure he'd heard those words before, but, where? "Hey, I've heard-WHOA!" Ravel cut himself off because the surface he was lying on began to sink, downwards, into green, murky water.

"goodbye merman" Lavender smiled

"Wait-" Ravel was cut off by water entering his mouth, swarming his lungs, he couldn't breath, Ravel tried to form his gills like he always would, to grow scales up his back and merge his legs into a orange tail but, they wouldn't, it wasn't working. He looked up wide eyed, saw ripples across the green surface of waters his own air bubbles drifting upwards in a pattern, suddenly they stopped, abruptly. Ravel Stopped struggling, and was still, the lab was quiet except for the rhythmic beat of Erskine Ravel's heart.

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

_Beep beep_

_Beep Beep_

_Beeeeeep_

And then it went dead, Erskine Ravel's heart stopped beating on the 20th January, Lavender allowed a smile to curl onto his lips, it wasn't over yet, he waited for the scream.

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep..._

_"ARGHHHHHHHH!"_

...

**19th January**

They Finally stopped at a large metal door, it looked thick, and stronger than the ones on the Hunter planes, so, there must be something important in side it. Valkyrie held her shackled hands in front of her, waiting for lavender to say something.

"This is it" Lavender said

"a door?" Valkyrie arched a brow

"no, inside"

"a room?" She rolled her eyes

Lavender laughed and unhooked a ring of keys from his bulky belt "you'll see"

"well, I do have eyes" Valkyrie said

Lavender selected a slim key and held it between thumb and index finger, the key was silver and so slim that you couldn't see it from one side, the key had pulsating lines grooving over its sleek, smooth, surface. He slipped it into a tiny key hole, but didn't door opened with A _poof, _smoke rose from the hinges and lavender places one hand on the surface of the door to push it open.

"step in" beckoned Lavender and she did so

the room was dark, Valkyrie couldn't see anything, suddenly a spotlight opened up in the middle, illuminating a chair, with arm rests, a head rest and dried blood, wet, red blood dripped onto the floor and made a river in the grooves, cages lined the room and a small table of 'toys' for the torturer to 'play' with on the victim of the chair. Hammers, nails, knives, all different shapes and sizes, swords, burning torches, scissors, water boarding, a set of axes, syringes and plenty of other torture devices. Valkyrie couldn't speak, she'd seen this in her dream, how... How was it real, and... But, if it was real then...

_They had **Alice** _


	50. Chapter 50

**19th JANUARY **

Valkyrie Cain breathed deeply in her cell, she wrapped her arms around her legs. Buried her face in her lap, salty tears streamed down her dirty face. She cried for Alice, She'd never found out of they'd had her. She'd been manhandled out of the tortuer room when she started asking questions, not that she got helpful answers. _Why am I here? _The question hit her like a Bullet, _why was she here? _She no idea where her friends were, if her family was OK, if anyone she knew was still alive. Valkyrie Cain lifted her head, from the very beginning she hadn't tried to escape, she'd just Let It Be. No, not any more. Valkyrie unsteadily stumbled to both feet, she searched the room for any chance of escape. None so far... Valkyrie hopped onto the bed and felt the ceiling, wishing they hadn't bound her magic. No air vents, no drains, no barred windows... What is this place? Fort Knox? Valkyrie fell backwards, onto the bed. She sighed when she hit it like a sac of potatoes... This was impossible. Valkyrie buried her face in her hands, _impossible, _she took her hands away, the door was the only way out, but how the hell would she get out through the door that Lavender walks through every day, and food get chucked through - Bingo... Valkyrie Cain! was coming home.

….…

**18th January**

The Dead Men, minus Dexter and Val, Dexter who was known to be dead, Val -much to Skulduggery's protested- was presumed dead. Were moping in their cells, it had been a few hours since Ravel and begun singing _'Sponge Bob Square Pants Theme Tune' _and most were wishing they were dead, and Skulduggery, was wishing he'd never been brought back to life. Anton was doing his best to stay comfy, but, having a titanium collar round your neck doesn't really help, neither does having another round your ribcage. Saracen had a funky, chunky headband/helmet strapped around his head to stop his seemingly limitless ability, the weight was weighing him down and giving him a bad ache in the neck. Ravel had a tray of water for his tail, or, he'd dry out. Skulduggery had two magnetic bracelets that stop him from cloning, they trapped his arms on the wall. Ghastly had heavy, thick gloves on his hands, that stopped him from healing. On top of all of that, they all had chains leading from their ankles.

It had been a day since Lavender's last visit and the cells were quiet, through a thick door, lay the torture chambers. All had taken a trip there at least 7 times, but, none had been to the laboratory. They heard the rattle of loud clunky keys being turned in the lock, the click of the door. Lavender waltzed through, flanked by Hunters. Lavender was looking slightly more smug today.

"Hey, Prisoners" Lavender chuckled

no response

"what is it?" Lavender mocked "scared? Tongue tied? Cat got ya-"

"shut up" Skulduggery interrupted

"someone's a lil bit-" Lavender began

"shut it" growled Ghastly

"so, we're talking today?" Lavender smirked

"Nope!" Ravel said, popping the 'p'

"idiot" muttered Lavender under his breath

"where's Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked

Lavender laughs "as if I tell you"

"Where is she?" Snarled Saracen

"Keep on asking ,but, you'll never know" Lavender said

"where's Val-" Anton began

"Ask something else, would you?" Lavender smirked

"how do we get out of here?" Skulduggery asked

"very funny"

"Where is she?" Ghastly asked

"Sorry, no more questions today" Lavender motioned to his Hunters, a few of them marched over to Ravel's cell! unlocked it and hauled him out, kicking and struggling.

"Help!" He shrieked "help"

Skulduggery noticed the shifty guard again, him and Ghastly shared a look 'he's not from here'

Skulduggery watched helplessly as his friend was dragged out, but, one question was itching at him... Who is he...?

...

**January 19th **

Valkyrie lay in her bed, fighting off sleep, she was eyeing the door carefully, they got her food through there every day, every night, but, she couldn't see a hatch anywhere. Valkyrie peered at her watch in the dark 1:59am, she grinned, they had to be giving the food now. There was a shuffling behind the door, a hand holding a plate shot through, they placed it down, and then fumbled for the other dish. Valkyrie remembered, she'd forgotten to put it by the door. Quietly she slipped out of bed, one hand went down to get her empty plate. Valkyrie crept closer, the person had a strange bracelet on their skinny wrist. As she crept closer, she noticed another, one was a band with ID in it... The other was a looser chain link one, there was a smiley face charm in it... She had seen it before but... The smiley face charm twiddled round, on the back it read.

_ F.R and V.C 4evr_

A gasp escaped her throat "Fletcher?"

And then, a voice she though she'd never hear again "yeah, Val"

...

**Hope like this so far, hope this chapter isn't too shoe, the next will be longer...**


	51. Chapter 51

**19th January (well, it's basically the 20th now coz it's like 1:00am) **

_Anger. _Seeing Fletcher was amazing but... As his hand fumbled for hers she felt hesitant to touch it, to hold it, to tell him that she'd missed him. _Anger _welled up inside her, shock curdled with it and joy was demolished.

"How long?" Valkyrie spoke. It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. She already knew the answer. Too long.

"Huh?" Fletcher stupidly replied

"How long have you been here?" Valkyrie said quietly

"Uh, Val... I don't keep count-" Fletcher began

"How Long?" Valkyrie said again, more urgency, more demanding.

"'Bout two months..." He replied

"What?" Valkyrie said. Not quite believing held been here for _that _long and hadn't got the bloody keys and rescued her.

"If your Angry I-"

"No, what the hell have you been doing?"

"Doing? I've been trying to break you out!"

"Wow, your doing a fantastic job of that. Aren't you?" Valkyrie replied sarcastically

"Sorry Val... But what would you do in my place?"

"Uh, stay on guard for a few days, get to know the place and Boom! I'd get the Hell out"

"Well, you haven't been doing much except for mope about-"

"Shut Up, Fletch!"

"At least I tried"

"Tried? You didn't even tell me you were bloody here!"

"I didn't know how!"

"Put a note in my food"

Silence. "That's a pretty good idea" he Sipped the plate back through the hatch. A small scratching sound of a pen on paper filled the chamber. A few seconds later the plate slid back through.n

She sighed and slumped by the door "it's a bit late now"

"better late than never" tried Fletcher weakly

"Shut up and let me out"

Silence

"Fletcher" Valkyrie said warily "you do have the key... Right?"

A pause. "Well, y'see I was in such a rush to get to your dell once I found which one you were in that when I collected the plate I forgot to ,uh, knock the guard unconscious when I attempted to get the key"

"Wait, What? You tried to steal a key off a _conscious_ guard?"

"Suppose"

"And you see no fault in that?"

"No..."

"Good god... When I get out of here I'm getting help for you"

"If you get out"

Valkyrie sucked air in between her teeth "what happened next?"

"Well the guard was like 'what you doing?' And I was like 'uh...' So I hit him over the head with plate"

"yeah"

"Then I got another plate and came to get you"

"Fletcher Renn" She buried her head in her palms

"what?"

"You could of taken the keys"

Valkyrie was sure that Fletcher's mouth had formed an 'O' of shock "oh"

"argh" She growled frustratingly "Y'know why I dumped you?"

"Why?"

"Coz your an idiot"

"K"

"Fletcher"

"yeah"

"your wearing guard uniform, right?"

"Yeah"

"I" Valkyrie said "have a plan of" she smirked "escape"

...

Fletcher P.O.V

I, the Amazing Fletcher Renn secret super spy with amazing hair rounded the corner as my Girlfriends- No, Ex-Girlfriends plan to break her out of the cell continued. I was sure that I could do it, obviously. I rounded the corner. All clear. Anyway I'm sure that stupid suit wearing skeleton made her dump me. It defiantly wasn't my hair. My hair is... AWESOME! Everyone says so. Well, they say it in this secret code. They say 'Fletcher, your hair is stupid' but they really mean 'OMG! Fletcher! I heart your hair!', Obviously. I finally reached the security door, I fumbled in my pocket for my I.D card. But... I couldn't find it. _Val's gonna kill me! _I thought. But, she would never kill me... Would she? Would she harm my hair?! Not my beautiful hair! I was now in a state of panic, looking in every pocket I had, which was, quite a lot. Just when I was about to scream in frustration, I remembered. I can teleport. Beaming with relief and happiness I teleported inside. I recoiled at the man who was still unconscious... Luckily... I bent down rolled his body over to the side. I tilted my head, his face was ugly. I nodded, I was now officially calling him Mr McUgly. I wonder what Val would think of that nickname. Shrugging, I began my search for the keys. I went for the shoes. An obvious place to hide keys, everyone knows that spies hide stuff in their shoes. And then it hit me, Mr McUgly wasn't a spy... Nodding, I fumbled to unclip his belt. I had a hard time with clippy things. Val said she'd teach me, sigh, she never did. Fighting back the tears, I plucked the belt up and violently searched it for a ring of keys, none. I tilted my head, now what? I un scrolled the piece of appear from behind my ear and squinted at it. This writing was hard to read, it was all messy and scratchy. I must teach Val how to write. Fletcher beamed. Then she could show him how to unclip clips! Grinning he followed the list.

1. Go to the security room for Cells H-8

2. Find the keys

3. If you cannot find the Keys alert security and say that I am not in my cell

4. I will be ready for step 3.

5. Do not let them find me

And so on, nodding Fletcher pressed the big, red button with his eyes gleaming manically.

"Sweet chilly! I live big red Buttons!" He shrieked

...

_Guards. _Valkyrie could here their feet pelting on the ground, she scampered to her low bed and crawled under it. She steadied her breathing and shut her eyes. Valkyrie tugged on the sheets of the bed to conceal her self more, she pressed herself against the wall and scrunched up tight in a little ball hoping that Fletcher had alerted some really stupid security guards. The cell door slammed open.

"Where the Hell is she?" Demanded a gruff voice

"I dunno" came another

"She's probably escaped" came a female voice

"escaped? How can she bloody escape!? It's impossible!" The gruff voice growled

"look around then" the female voice said

there was a clatter and clang as the guards tipped over the few things she had in her sparsely furniture cell. Valkyrie could see the shining tip of one pair of boots near the bed, walking over, mending down to look under-

"Hey! There!" The gruff voice sounded

suddenly the guards dropped everything and sped out of the cell, one of them forgot to close the door properly as they bolted out. She slid out from under the bed and silently thanked Fletcher. Knowing it was him who'd got the guards attention. Valkyrie stepped towards the cell door, took one last look over her shoulder. And stepped over the threshold.


End file.
